Veritas
by Bliblou
Summary: Quand tout est terminé, ceux qui semblaient être les ennemis se révèlent être amis et ceux qui étaient amoureux se haïssent et se tuent. - Time Travel SS/HP.
1. chapitre I

Bonsoir,

J'avais dit que je publierais cette histoire après l'avoir réécrite, seulement voilà, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et beaucoup d'entre vous me la demande. J'ai donc décidé de la remettre telle qu'elle était, sauf ce premier chapitre qui a été revu partiellement.

Il y a donc des fautes, des phrases lourdes, bêbête, etc... J'ai écris cette fic il y a six ans alors ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, s'il vous plaît. Je re-publies pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, avec un chapitre par jour, je pense.

Biz

Blibl'

* * *

**VERITAS**

_CHAPITRE I :_

C'était terminé à présent. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry n'avait jamais été en si mauvaise posture, et si las simplement de tenter encore de se battre. Parce que c'était fini, en fait. Parce que tous les autres étaient mort et qu'il était seul aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y avait – et il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas mort plus tôt – plus personne à sauver.

L'homme en face de lui – le Monstre (Celui sous le lit, dans le placard, qui fait peur, terrorise, tue)- l'observait avec un rictus triomphant. Lord Voldemort leva négligemment la main qui tenait sa baguette et lança un Crucio sur Harry. Qui, même s'il aurait dû être habitué, depuis le temps, ne put s'empêcher de plier sous la douleur, et de gémir – mais il ne criait pas – plus – Le pouvait-il seulement encore ?

« Tu sais Harry, je suis presque triste à l'idée que tout se termine aujourd'hui! » A_voua _le Lord en s'agenouillant devant l'Elu. Son visage de Serpent se tordit en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion, de la tristesse et il attrapa les cheveux noirs de son ennemi pour tirer son visage en arrière. « Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas. » Murmura t-il tout prêt du visage pâle et recouvert de larmes de douleurs du Gryffondor. « Il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver , tous t'ont abandonnés et tu vas mourir seul, comme tu l'as toujours été, Harry. »

« Ils ne m'ont pas abandonnés, Tom, tu les as tués. » Croassa Harry, mais son visage ne reflétait aucun fureur, juste de la fatigue, et une certain paix à l'idée d'en finir.

« Et bien, ils sont morts pour toi, n'est-ce pas là quelque chose d'encore pire que la fuite ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait, Harry, d'être l'assassin de ses plus proches amis, de sa famille ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir les revoir quand tu seras mort ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita un doigt devant les yeux brumeux d'Harry et un rictus malsain passa ses lèvres. « Tu n'est bon que pour l'enfer, Harry. Tu dois payer pour tes crimes, pour ce que tu es. » « Alors on se reverra là-bas, Tom, hein… »

La gifle qu'il reçut, main pleine d'ongles affutés, écorcha la joue du Gryffondor, qui ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Toujours aussi trouillard, Tommy. » Continua Harry. – Et c'était bon, quelque part, de continuer de jouer avec Tom, même si c'était la fin et qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Le Lord se leva et s'éloigna, l'air furieux, puis sans attendre plus se retourna et haussa un sourcil. « Peut être que l'on se reverra Harry. En fait, je l'espère même. Ainsi je pourrais sûrement faire de ta vie un enfer…En Enfer. » Et l'homme – le Serpent, le Diable – leva finalement sa baguette et sans même remuer les lèvres, un sort vert jailli de l'Item, droit vers le Survivant.

« NON ! » Rugit une voix quelque part dans l'assemblée de Mangemort. Harry n'eut même pas la force de tourner la tête, il sentit simplement un puissant sort de protection l'envahir et il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était toujours pas mort, et une silhouette longue et noire le cachait à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela n'empêcha pas cependant le Gryffondor d'entendre son rire grinçant – et effrayant.

« Sévérus, susurra le Lord en faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts sa baguette - je me demandais où tu étais passé. Cela m'étonnait que tu ne sois pas déjà intervenu…J'ai même cru un instant que tu le laisserais mourir. »

Harry finalement, trouva la force de relever la tête et fut atterré lorsqu'aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or, son ancien professeur de Potion, assassin de Dumbledore, s'accroupit devant lui et plaça ce qui semblait être un retourneur de temps dans ses mains.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de laisser une exclamation ahurie franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes rouler sur les joues blanches et maigres de Severus Snape.

« Professeur, pourquoi ?... » Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut encore un rire. – Et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu le sablier passer entre les mains du Maître des potions à celle du Survivant.

« Ho, Sévérus, ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas dit. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à son enfant, Sévérus. » Lâcha t-il en tournant autour d'eux, ravi de pouvoir jouer encore un peu avec l'âme déjà tellement détruite de sa Némésis.

« Enfant…professeur ? » Baragouina Harry alors que sa vue se brouillait un peu plus à chaque instant – Finalement, peut être que Voldemort n'aurait même pas à lever sa baguette ou prononcer un sort. Il était si mal, Merlin.

Une main sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux si noirs de l'espion

_« Tournes-le, deux fois. Empêche tout ceci d'arriver Harry. J'ai confiance en toi. » _Entendit subitement le jeune homme à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux pour dire 'oui' et sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsque l'homme posa un baiser sur son front.

Il se leva ensuite, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort. Et les Mangemorts autour s'empressèrent de faire de même, prêt à riposter ou protéger leur Maître au moindre écart.

« Tu veux te battre contre moi, Severus ? » Siffla le Lord, un sourire satisfait et amusée sur les lèvres – c'était comme toute la situation lui plaisait follement. Une distraction bienvenue dans son ennuyeuse vie de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il leva nonchalamment la main et la pointa sur Severus. Encore une fois, le sort mortel fusa hors de sa baguette.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune riposte. Severus se contenta de crier « Maintenant ! » et Harry eu à peine le temps – l'horreur – de voir le sort vert atteindre l'homme en pleine poitrine avant de disparaître, le sablier deux fois retourné dans ses mains tremblantes.

* * *

A vingt ans de cela deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent d'un bon et sortirent en même temps leur baguette, lorsqu'un éclair aveuglant envahi le parc de Poudlard.

Ils observèrent l'endroit touché et aperçurent au milieu de la pelouse légèrement brûlée, un garçon qui tentait vainement de se remettre debout. Visiblement épuisé, le garçon ne cessait de retomber mollement par terre et semblait désespéré de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

James Potter fut le premier à réagir et courut au secours de l'inconnu. Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Est ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-il alors que Harry Potter relevait un visage au regard mort vers son père.

Il lâcha un cri silencieux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les fesses avant de reculer du plus qu'il pouvait, pour s'éloigner de cette vision.

« Tom arrêtes. S'il te plait. » Le garçon se mit alors à sangloter doucement, fixant à travers ses larmes le visage de son père, son père jeune, son père vivant.

« Sev, va chercher l'infirmière. Vite. »

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait un deuxième garçon à côté de son père, et ce garçon semblait être son ancien professeur de potion. Il le regarda un instant partir.

« Qui est Tom ? » Demanda James pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de l'inconnu sur lui.

Le nouveau venu tourna un regard étrange vers lui, comme si il essayait de savoir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de bizarre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tom… »murmura t-il encore. « C'est… »

« James ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu malicieux arriva aux côtés de James et se laissa tomber également par terre.

Harry recula encore un peu avec un spasme d'horreur et de désespoir mêlés.

« Wow, James, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère jumeaux. J'ai croisé Sev, il m'a en partit résumé ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment il va ? »

« Demandes lui Sirius, à moi, il ne me répond pas. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda alors Sirius. "Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et lui c'est James Potter, et le mec que tu as vu tout à l'heure s'appelle Sévérus Snape, il est parti chercher quelqu'un. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? »

Les larmes ne semblaient pas décidées à s'arrêter de couler. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape l'avait il envoyer ici ? Et qu'est ce que c'était cet histoire que Snape était son…père ? Tout ça était impossible, ça ne pouvait qu'une ruse de Voldemort auquel Snape avait participé, pourquoi aurait-il donné sa vie pour le sauver alors qu'il avait tué Dumbledore et rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ? Tout ça était faux, Tom voulait simplement le rendre fou en lui envoyant une illusion, une illusion ou ses parents étaient vivants et encore heureux, où il n'existait pas encore pour mettre en danger et pour faire tuer ce qui avait fait l'erreur de l'aimer.

Les deux autres se lancèrent un bref regards lorsqu'ils ils aperçurent la lueur de détresse qui traversa les yeux émeraudes du garçon.

Celui-ci réussit d'ailleurs à se lever et s'écarta violemment de Sirius lorsque celui-ci tendit la main pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Ho, calme. » Dit il. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal je veux juste t'aider, et lui aussi. Tiens de toute façon, l'infirmière arrive, elle va pouvoir te soigner. »

En effet l'infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Sévérus qui se dirigea immédiatement vers James et lui prit la main en lui lançant un regard interrogatif, James lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête.

« Mon garçon, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Harry tourna un regard embué de larme vers l'infirmière qui n'avait pas beaucoup changés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix enroué par les larmes et la douleur de sa gorge.

L'infirmière sembla un instant déstabiliser par la question mais répondit tout de même.

« 1977 mon garçon ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Tom arrêtes. »

A ce moment-là les trois garçons purent voir pour la première depuis le début de leur scolarité leur directeur écarquillés les yeux, il passa devant Madame Pomfrey et se plaça devant Harry.

« Est-ce que le Tom dont vous parlez est celui auquel je pense jeune homme ? » Demanda Dumbledore doucement.

« Probablement… » Répondit Harry dans un murmure

« Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. »

« Albus, cet enfant doit être soigné. »

« Je penses qu'il peut supporter ses blessures, je vous l'enverrais dés que j'en aurais finit avec lui, quand à vous messieurs, pas un mot à qui que ce soit de ce que vous venez de voir. »

« Oui monsieur.

« Est-ce que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ? » Demanda Harry dans un murmure surprenant les autres.

« Si ses deux personnes sont de puissants sorciers de sang pur…oui. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne répondit que par un nouveau spasme de douleur alors qu'il relevait son visage vers James et Sévérus qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, enfin presque puisque Sévérus écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la main de James avant de faire un pas en avant.

« C'est impossible. »

« Je ne crois pas Mr Snape. Au contraire, c'est tout à fait plausible. Jeune homme, vous venez du futur n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit même pas. Si tout ceci était vrai, que Snape était son père, au même titre que James alors…alors on lui avait menti toute sa vie, Sirius lui avait menti, Rémus lui avait menti, Dumbledore lui avait menti, depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait menti, et si c'était vrai, alors il venait de voir son deuxième père mourir pour le sauver.

Il s'aperçut que son visage était baigné de larme lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, il se prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta d'arrêter toutes les images des précédant meurtres qui lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il laissait tomber les barrières qu'il mettait tant de temps à placer autour de son esprit.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que Dumbledore prononçait un sort qu'il s'endormait profondément.

* * *

Voilà. A...Lundi - lol, dsl, je pars en Week-end et je n'ai pas internet.

Biz à tous.

Blibl'


	2. chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE II :**

Sévérus se retourna et fixa James intensément tandis que celui-ci se rapprochait du corps endormit du jeune homme que Dumbledore faisait léviter.

" Est-ce que vous pensez que… ?"

Il lança un regard vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça doucement.

"Que c'est votre fils, James. Oui je le crois."

James parut horrifié.

"Mais…pourquoi…tout ce sang… ?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblèrent soudain s'éteindre.

"On ne peut connaître le futur James, des choses ont du se passer…Nous ne pourrons le savoir que quand il se réveillera. J'aimerais en attendant que vous retourniez au château et que vous fassiez comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé, d'accords."

"Oui monsieur. "Répondit Sévérus tandis que James et Sirius acquiesçaient.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château en silence et Dumbledore leur lança un bref regard désolé avant de lever sa baguette.

"Oubliette."

Et trois sorts discrets atteignirent les élèves dans le dos.

"Venez Pompom, il faut soigner cet enfant."

Et l'infirmière suivit le directeur sans rien dire jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Dumbledore déposa son fardeau dans une petite chambre individuel au fond de la salle.

A peine fut-il sur le lit que l'infirmière se mettait déjà à le soigner, murmurant des suites de mots incompréhensibles tandis que Dumbledore attendait patiemment.

Au bout d'une petite heure de soins intensifs, la jeune femme s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Ce garçon a subit plusieurs fois le doloris, d'une puissance extrême…il a deux côtes brisés et un poignet cassés. Je ne sais pas d'où vient le sang qu'il a sur lui mais…tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas le sien."

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça faiblement et soupira.

"Merci Poppy, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille."

( nda : je viens de faire un petit entracte musical…en bref, je viens de m'exciter sur mon piano pour trouver l'inspiration (études de Chopin n°9 de l'opus 10 et heu…Titanic !...mais j'ai l'inspiration maintenant !)

Le directeur s'installa donc confortablement dans un fauteuil qu'il venait d'invoquer et attendit…(voila finit l'inspiration… :) )

La première que chose que Harry vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et qui fit qu'il les referma aussitôt fut que tout était blanc, et c'est pour ça qu'il crut qu'il était au paradis.

La deuxième chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux fut Dumbledore, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était bel et bien mort…

Ce qui le fit cependant douter, fut que à part Dumbledore, il n'y avait personne…et étant mort, il aurait pensé que ses parents seraient là pour l'acceuillir.

Il se redressa un instant et un mal de crâne lancinant lui vrilla la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se souvienne.

Alors tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar…et il n'était pas mort. Il aurait aimé pourtant.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte, il allait saisir la poignée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Harry se dégagea de cette main violemment et fit volte face.

"Vous." Cria t-il d'une voix remplie de haine à l'adresse de Voldemort. voyons petit carnet de notes, qu'est ce que j'ai "Vous, espèce de salaud (nda écrit…alors espèce de salaud, voui ça c'est fait …ha oui !...reprenons !) POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me mentiez toute ma vie ? Pourquoi ? Répondez !"

"Jeune homme, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire dans le futur bien que je ne sache pas de quoi vous voulez parler mais…"

"Bien sûr, et ça vous arrange bien d'ailleurs."

"Je ne sais pas. S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous et nous pourrons parler. Il faut que vous repartiez d'où vous venez très vite sinon le temps risque de changer."

Harry fixa un instant Dumbledore avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Professeur…je suis ici pour changer le temps…je ne dois pas repartir. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien là-bas, alors à part mourir, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à y faire."

"Bien, jeune homme, dîtes moi déjà comment vous vous appelez."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Vous êtes donc bien le fils de James Potter et Sévérus Snape."

"Oui mais…je ne le savais pas jusque là…je croyais que ma mère était Lily Evans."

Dumbledore sembla recevoir le choc suprême de sa vie et Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Lily Evans ? Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Oui…pourquoi ?"

Dumbledore se leva et après s'être attardé un instant sur la fenêtre se retourna vers Harry.

"Les maradeurs n'aiment pas du tout Lily Evans…et je pense qu'il y a de quoi…Il y environ, un an et demi…lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année, Lily Evans a lancé sur James un charme puissant qui l'a fait tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Il en serait probablement mort si Sévérus, qui était pourtant l'ennemi n°1 des maraudeurs, n'avait pas travaillé nuit et jour pour le sortir de là. Mr Snape a inventé une potion pour annuler les effets de ce charme…c'est comme ça que lui et votre père se sont rapprochés. Enfin, Miss Evans n'a pu être renvoyé à cause du manque de preuve et il est fort possible qu'elle ait recommencé le même genre de chose…mais cette fois-ci, à l'échelle de toute l'école. Cette jeune fille est extrêmement puissante, surtout en charme, trop puissante pour son propre bien !"

Harry le fixait avec un regard éberlué.

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait ensorcelé tout le monde, pour avoir James…Mais professeur, c'est impossible…ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble, à ce que je sais, vers le milieu de leur 7e année, c'est-à-dire cette année…Et si je suis bien le fils de James et Sévérus, cela voudrait dire que l'un d'eux est déjà...enceint."

"Probablement Harry."

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent en deux fentes…Les sentiments d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme se transformèrent d'un coup en haine…Elle avait détruit sa famille, manipuler des tas de gens…

"Professeur, il faut l'empêcher de faire ça."

"Bien, alors vous serez intégré à l'école, sous une autre nom, avec un autre visage, et vous serez chargés d'empêcher Lily de faire ça…c'est probablement pour ça que vous êtes ici…"

"C'est Sévérus Snape qui m'a envoyé ici, est ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait pu échapper au charme de Lily et…être conscient de tout ce qui se passait depuis le début sans pouvoir rien faire."

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Harry, mais si il était conscient que vous étiez son fils, alors je pense que oui."

"Que faisons-nous maintenant ?"

"Et bien je vous transforme et vous serez répartit au dîner…d'accords ?"

Harry acquiesça vivement et vint se placer devant Dumbledore qui sortait sa baguette.

"Bien, fermez les yeux !"

Harry s'exécuta et au bout de quelques secondes commença à ressentir des picotements dans tout son corps, il ne le sentit pourtant pas changé et lorsque Dumbledore lui dit de rouvrir les yeux, il pensa un instant que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné.

"Parfait." Fit Dumbledore d'un air satisfait. Il fit ensuite se placer Harry devant un grand miroir.

Il était changé, pas tant que ça, mais quand même. Le visage plus pâle, un teint crème, un peu comme Draco et le visage plus fin, un petit nez droit, et de grands yeux marron presque noir ne reflétant aucune émotion, toujours aussi mort. Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus, il n'aimait pas ses yeux…Ca lui faisait trop pensé à tout ses morts…il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour finir son examen.

Le reste n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux avait un peu poussés, lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux épaules, et étaient maintenant châtains. Ils formaient un joli dégradé jusqu'à une frange un peu longue, certaines mèches lui cachant les yeux ainsi que…Harry releva la frange…sa cicatrice.

Son corps était toujours aussi finement musclé et bien fait. Il était simplement un peu plus petit, ce qui lui donnait un air fragile associé à son visage.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

"Et pour le nom. "Demanda t-il.

"Nathaniel Andrews."

"D'accords."

"Bien, donc je pense que nous en avons finit pour le moment, je ne vous poserais pas d'autres questions sur le futur, je préfère que vous vous reposiez encore un peu avant ce soir puis nous aviserons ensuite. "Il s'éloigna vers la porte puis se ravisa.

"Ha oui, j'oubliais, j'ai du effacé la mémoire de vos parents ainsi que celle de Sirius Black. Donc ils ne savent rien."

Harry acquiesça et regarda le professeur s'éloigner.

(nda : Alors maintenant, la grande question…est ce que je continu jusqu'à faire la répartition ou non ?)

(non)

( ho et puis si !)

Le soir arriva plus vite que Harry ne l'avait prévu et il n'eut que peu de temps pour s'habiller des affaires que Pompom lui avait apporter.

Il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle et entra juste au moment où Dumbledore l'annonçait.

"Voici donc notre nouvelle élève." Monsieur Andrews, veuillez vous asseoir ici, s'il vous plait.

Harry traversa la grande porte, ne prêtant pas attention à tous les regards fixés sur lui et s'assit sur le tabouret. Mc Gonagall lui posa le choipeaux sur la tête et Harry attendit.

"Tiens tiens tiens. Un voyageur. Ho mais je vois un grand potentiel. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour aller dans chaque maison, sauf peut être serdaigle. Alors ou voudrais tu aller jeune homme."

"Gryffondor…ou Serpentard." Pensa Harry.

"Ta mission est de surveiller Lily Evans…mais aussi de tuer Voldemort. Lily Evans est à Gryffondor mais tu auras plus d'information sur Voldemort chez les serpentards…Alors ?"

"Serpentard."

"Bien tel est ton choix."

"SERPENTARD."

Harry ôta le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des serpentard en envoyant un bref regard vers celle des Gryffondors.

"Salut, je peux m'asseoir là ?" Demanda Harry à un jeune garçon.

"Oui bien sûr. Nathaniel, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Théodore Nott."

Harry se figea un instant, mais s'assit. C'était le premier mangemort parmi tant d'autre qu'il rencontrait.

C'était étrange de se retrouver face à un mangemort gamin, parce que lui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans…et il avait l'air tout sauf méchant…même plutôt fragile. Assez petit, les cheveux noirs et lisses tombant autour de son visage d'enfant, cachant de tant à autres des yeux tristes mais fier.

Un autre jeune homme arriva et s'assit à côtés de Théodore…jeune homme que Harry reconnut immédiatement.

Sévérus Snape lui tendit la main avec un micro sourire un peu hautain.

" Sévérus Snape, je suis ton tuteur apparemment…En clair, je dois te montrer Poudlard, te faire rattraper les cours etc… Je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Théo." Sévérus se retourna alors vers le garçon et lui lança un regard mi-sévère mi-amusé. "Théo, combien de fois ton frère t'a-t-il dit de ne pas parler avec des étrangers."

Le petit garçon lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de lui tirer la langue. Harry pu distingué quelques étoiles dans ses yeux. Lui n'était pas complètement mort de l'intérieur.

Un autre garçon d'une beauté extraordinaire vint interrompre le flot de penser de Harry et s'assit face à lui en lui tendant la main. Après un bref instant Harry la prit en souriant…un peu.

"Valerian Avery. Ravis de te connaître. Un conseil, ne tournes pas trop autour de ce jeune garçon ténébreux, sinon tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts par ses (il désigna la table des gryffondor et plus précisément les maraudeurs ) trois mecs là-bas, surtout, celui au cheveux noirs et court, il est assez jaloux. Et rancunier…mais diablement canon."

Avery je t'interdis de baver sur MON copain.

Avery éclata de rire et leva les mains en signe de défense.

"Ouai, ouai, ça va je sais. Ca n'empêche qu'il est canon !"

Il éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Snape et repartit de là où il était venu.

Harry lui, ne disait rien , il était comme stupéfixer…Ce type, Avery, et le gamin, Nott, étaient des mangemorts sanguinaire qui avaient tous jurés de le tuer…

Comment était-il possible qu'il soit aussi…Contraire à ce qu'ils seraient. Lily avait-elle changés leur comportement…Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit associé à Voldemort ? Qu'elle lui fournisse ses futurs sbires ?

"Et sinon…d'où tu viens ?" Demanda Sévérus alors que le silence se faisait d'un seul coup dans la salle.

Harry n'eut que le temps de ressentir un froid intense l'envahir que les portes claquaient contre les murs.


	3. chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes tellement enthousiaste que je vous republies tout d'un coup - mais toujours pas corriger, désolé. ^_^ (oh et peut-être que les séparations ont été supprimés, je ne les recherche pas, ce serait trop long alors ne soyez pas étonné si ça passe d'une scène à une autre sans prévenir.)

Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE III :**

Le froid envahit les entrailles de Harry qui tourna d'un seul coup la tête vers la porte, porte qui laissa entrer un homme et apparemment deux aurors, accompagné par trois détraqueurs.

"Monsieur le Ministre comment osez-vous entrer ici avec ses créatures, SORTEZ !"

Apparemment personne n'avait jamais vu le directeur dans une colère aussi vive et Harry eut un tout petit sourire en se souvenant que lui avait vu plusieurs fois son professeur perdre son sang froid. Il se renfrogna cependant en se souvenant les raisons de ces fureurs.

"Je voudrais vous parlez Albus. A propos d'un certain élève qui serait arrivé aujourd'hui, dans des circonstances étranges."

Le visage d'Albus resta impassible mais Harry pu déceler une lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux. Le directeur tourna alors la tête vers lui.

"Monsieur Andrews, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi à mon bureau, accompagné du ministre, il a apparemment, quelques questions à vous poser. Cependant, j'exige que vous fassiez immédiatement sortir ses détraqueurs de mon établissement."

Le ministre sembla se renfrogner un peu mais soutint le regard de Dumbledore.

"Bien, si cela vous fait plaisir."

Il fit un signe de la main et les détraqueurs reculèrent et sortirent de la salle alors que le directeur et Harry se levaient pour rejoindre le ministre.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle dans un silence religieux, sous le regard perplexe de plusieurs étudiants et du corps enseignants.

Mc Gonagall fut la première à se ressaisir et demanda à tout le monde de recommencer à manger.

James lança un regard perplexe à Sévérus qui haussa les épaules et enfourna un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche de Théo qui semblait plus pâle que jamais.

"Si ton frère apprend ça, il va encore plus détester le ministre."

Théo le fixa d'un regard agacé et se dégagea de sa prise.

"De un, il ne l'apprendra pas, de deux, je ne suis pas en porcelaine Sev…"

Sev examina un moment le visage de ce petit bout d'ange trop petit pour son âge, et cet air déterminé et furieux qui contrastait beaucoup avec son air angélique et sourit.

"D'accords, je te lâches un peu…mais un tout petit peu, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face de ton frère si il t'arrive un truc."

La mine furieuse de Théo sembla se fissurer et il baissa la tête.

"Il n'a qu'a être là pour me protéger."

Valerian venait de rejoindre Sévérus et Théo et jeta un regard interrogatif à Sévérus qui secoua la tête d'un air triste.

"Allez viens, Théo, on va se coucher."

"Arrêtes Val, je suis pas un bébé, je fais ce que je veux."

"Hou, d'accords, le moustique se rebelle."

Théo se leva furieux et quitta la pièce, sans doute pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

Valerian mis les coudes sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, fixant la salle d'un air mélancolique.

"Il commence à avoir peur qu'il ne soit arriver un truc à Maximillian, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il n'a rien envoyé."

"Ce n'est pas ca qui m'inquiète Sev…Max sait ce qu'il fait et si il était mort, Théo aurait probablement déjà reçu une lettre de lui, écrite justement au cas où il mourrait, ou une lettre de Lucius, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort…peut être est-il en mission ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?" Demanda Sévérus après avoir acquiescer doucement.

"Le seigneur des ténèbres recrute de plus en plus et de plus en plus tôt, je vais probablement y passer à noël, j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne voir les parents de Théo et qu'il leur demande d'en faire un mangemort tout de suite. J'ai vu SON regard posé sur lui lors de l'intronisation des pupilles et…"Valérian secoua la tête furieux et malheureux…"il avait l'air affamé, j'ai cru qu'il allait l'emmener à la fin de la réunion…il est allé le voir Sev, il est venu vers nous, il s'est agenouillé devant Théo et l'a fixé droit dans les yeux. Théo était mort de trouille, il m'a agrippé la main et me l'a serrée tellement fort. Le maître a passé un doigt sur sa joue et a sourit. Il lui a dit qu'il serait une futur recrue de choix puis il s'est relevé et est partit, comme il est venu…Max n'a rien vu, je crois et je ne lui en est jamais parlé…mais là, là c'est différent…J'ai peur qu'il n'attende pas ses 16 ans et qu'il en fasse un de ses favoris. "(nda : J'avoues c'est assez horrible !Pov tit Théo !)

Sévérus le fixait d'un air mi-furieux mi-horrifié.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Val ? Max va te tuer quand il va savoir que tu lui as caché ca."

"Max n'est pas là Sev, Max a d'autres problèmes et il pourrait très bien se faire tuer à trop s'occuper de son petit frère. Si Voldemort sent que Max est trop protecteur envers Théo, il le tuera Sev, sans état d'âme et que devient Théo sans son frère. Hein Sev ? Qu'est ce qu'il deviendra ? Max pense qu'il est tout puissant, qu'il pourra empêcher l'intronisation de Théo mais comment, en le tuant, en l'enfermant dans une salle où il sera en sécurité mais où il deviendra fou…"

"Je ne sais pas, je…tu as sans doute raison Val…Il se permit un sourire…on est bien dans la merde hein ?"

"J'te l'fais pas dire copain !"

Valerian passa un bras autour du cou de Sev et lui ébouriffa les cheveux…Moment de pur amitié qui fut rompu par une quinte de toux titanesque…

Sev soupira tandis que Valerian éclatait de rire et se tournait vers la table des gryffondors.

"Ca va James, j'y touches pas !"

James lui lança un regard furieux avant de leur tirer la langue à tous les deux.

"Bon, et si on allait voir le petit microbe !"

Sévérus acquiesça et ils se levèrent en même temps pour finir par quitter la grande salle.

Théo était sur son lit et pleurait apparemment à chaudes larmes, ce qui bouleversa ses « nounous » attitrés. Valérian se précipita sur lui et le prit dans les bras tandis que Sévérus attrapait la lettre qui gisait au pied du lit.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifié qui se remplirent se larmes.

"Merde, non !"

"Sev ; qu'est ce qu'il y a. Lis la."

Sevérus s'assit sur le lit opposé et se passa une main sur le visage avant de commencer la lecture de la lettre.

"C'est une lettre de Lucius."

Valérian ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de Théo qui pleurait dans son cou.

"Théo, pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas su protéger ton…" La lecture fut cependant interrompue par le retour de Nathaniel qui les fixa avec un regard interrogatif et peiné.

"Heu, excusez moi, je vais rester dans la…"

"Non, restes…" Le visage brouillé de larme de Théo quitta un instant le cou de Valerian et se tourna vers Harry qui sentit ses entrailles fondre pour ce petit bout de choux malheureux. S'il te plaît.

Harry acquiesça doucement, lançant un regard incertain aux deux autres qui ne lui prêtèrent même pas attention. Il s'assit donc sur le lit à côtés de Sev et attendit.

"Théo, pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas su protéger ton frère. Le maître l'a tué pour une faute…une faute qui n'avait rien d'importante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ca, Théo, je pense qu'il cherchait juste l'erreur pour pouvoir le punir. Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais essayer de venir au château. Ne fais pas de bêtise Théo hein ? S'il te plait. Restes en vie pour ton frère et pour moi…pour Sévérus et Valérian.

Je t'embrasse fort.

Pardon.

Lucius."

"Malfoy ?"

Trois visages d'une tristesse insupportable se tournèrent vers Harry qui eut de mal a ne pas détourné la tête.

"Tu as quelque chose contre Lucius Malfoy ? "Demanda Valerian d'un ton un peu agressif.

Harry se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il n'avait pas du être légers sur la prononciation du nom du second de Voldemort. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora la lettre.

"Non, je ne le connais pas…enfin simplement de nom…je…pardon, je suis désolé pour ton frère."

Théo acquiesça doucement alors que son visage se contractait sous le redoublement de ses larmes. Valerian s'appliqua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et se fut finalement Sévérus qui rompit le silence calme et serein qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

"Je vais aller voir James."

Valerian acquiesça et se coucha sur le lit, attirant le corps de Théo contre lui.

"Nathaniel, je ne sais pas pourquoi Théo a voulu que tu restes, mais une chose est sûr, si tu dis le moindre petit truc sur ce que tu as entendu, je te tue, c'est clair."

Harry répondit par l'affirmative et Sévérus sortit. Il resta un long moment dans le noir de la chambre, éclairé seulement par la lueur de la lune au dehors, il finit enfin par se lever, et le plus discrètement du monde, se mit en pyjama et se faufila dans ce nouveau li, dans ce nouveau monde, qui lui réservait apparemment, d'innombrables surprises


	4. chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV :**

Lorsque Sévérus sortit du dortoir, il se mit à courir, courir le plus vite possible, courir pour ne pas pleurer.

Ce qui venait d'arriver à Maximillian n'était qu'un meurtre parmi tant d'autre. Meurtre dont ils allaient probablement tous être victime à un moment ou un autre…Devenir mangemort signifiait signer leur arrêt de mort. D'une façon ou d'une autre il mourrait…soit en tuant des innocents, sang de bourbe ou non, soit il mourrait par la baguette d'un Auror ou d'un baiser de détraqueurs ou tout simplement de Sa main à LUI.

Il jeta le mot de passe de la salle commune des gryffondors sans lancer un regard au tableau et pénétra dans la salle…qui apparemment était vide.

Il allait monter les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Snape, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Sévérus se retourna et lança un regard de pure haine sur Lily Evans, qui le fixait d'un air triomphant.

- Je vais devoir t'enlever des points Snape !

Le jeune homme ne fit que lui adresser un sourire narquois.

- Ho vraiment Evans. Cracha t-il. Je ne crois pas que ce soit stipulé dans le règlement de l'école pourtant. Au contraire, il me semble même que le directeur encourage la liaison entre les maisons. Alors désolé Evans mais j'ai à faire.

Il fit volte face et monta quelques marches.

- Snape, crois moi…tu ne l'auras pas toute ta vie…alors profites-en.

Sévérus crut entendre ses oreilles bourdonnées. Il redescendit les quelques marches qu'il venait de monter et s'approcha d'elle. Il plaça sa main en étau autour de son cou sans pour autant serrer et encra ses yeux noirs, dans ceux verts flamboyants de la jeune femme.

- Ecoutes moi bien, Evans, touches un cheveu de James…encore une fois. Et je promets de faire toute ma vie, de la tienne un enfer. C'est clair.

Lily ne fit que sourire un peu plus.

- J'attends de voir ça Sev… Susurra t-elle à son oreille. Sévérus la rejeta d'un cou en arrière et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des 7e année.

La lumière beaucoup plus vive que dans la salle commune lui fit fermer les yeux et se tenir à la poigné de la porte alors qu'un violent tournis l'assaillait.

- Sev ! Ca va !

Sévérus rouvrit doucement les yeux et se trouva plonger dans les orbes inquiète de son petit ami.

Il tenta vainement de dire oui mais un sanglot sadique vint traverser ses lèvres et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

- Sev merde, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il sentit James l'emmener jusqu'à son lit et l'y allonger doucement. James s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur lit et plaça la tête de son petit ami sur ses jambes.

- Sev, parles moi.

D'un claquement de doigt, James ferma les rideau qui entourait son lit et se pencha pour embrasser doucement le front du serpentard.

- Max…Murmura difficilement le jeune homme.

- Quoi Max ? Demanda James paniqué. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Max ? Sev répond moi !

Les sanglots du serpent redoublèrent et le cœur du gryffondor se serra. Il força Sévérus à se mettre à genoux devant lui et le fixa d'un air affolé.

- Sev, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Max ?

- Il est mort James. IL l'a tué !

Le sang de James se figea alors et sa gorge sembla s'enflammer alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

Il s'approcha de Sévérus et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sévérus l'agrippa à son tour et ils s'endormirent ainsi, après s'être allongé. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, cherchant un réconfort presque impossible à trouver dans ce monde de terreur et de deuil.

(Voila la fic est fini :))

Ce matin-là, Harry fut probablement le premier à ouvrir les yeux…Il se leva et s'assit au bord de son lit, frottant ses yeux douloureusement meurtri par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideau. (nda : attendez, je regardes Samantha !)(voila, fini !)

Il se décida enfin à bouger après quelques instants et se dirigea vers la douche lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par des sanglots étouffés.

Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au lit de Théo et ouvrit les rideau aussi doucement que possible.

Théo était seul, Valérian n'était plus là et le petit serpentard se réveillant tout seul s'était remis à pleurer.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement la joue de l'enfant. Celui-ci sembla se crisper puis se leva doucement et vint se cacher dans les bras du nouveau.

Il s'accrocha à Harry d'une façon tellement désespérer que Harry sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux. Il se refusa cependant à laisser les larmes couler et serra à son tour le garçon.

- Théo calme toi !

- Non, je peux pas. Dit Théo, d'une voix entrecoupés de sanglot. Il me manque, je veux pas qu'il soit mort. Pourquoi Nath, pourquoi IL nous fait autant de mal ?

Harry s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et attira Théo plus contre lui.

- Parce que c'est une ordure, petit ange. Voldemort est un monstre.

Le petit ange se recula vivement et planta ses yeux envahit par la douleur dans ce compatissant et tout aussi douloureux de l'ancien gryffondor.

- Tu…tu prononces son nom ?

Harry sourit tristement.

- On m'a apprit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'un nom, que la plupart du temps ça renforçait la peur de l'être lui-même. Ce n'est qu'un mot Théo, il ne va pas te manger.

Théo hocha négativement la tête.

- Max…Il m'a apprit à ne pas le prononcer…parce que ça lui faisait mal. A cause… a cause de la marque.

- Oui je comprends, j'avais un…professeur qui ne supportait pas que je prononces son nom.

- Tu avais un professeur mangemort.

Harry baissa la tête vers le petit bout de choux qui tentait vainement de contrôler ses larmes et acquiesça doucement.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Il redressa Théo de façon à ce qu'il soit face à lui et le força à le fixer.

- Ecoutes moi Théo, tu ne dois jamais croire que ton frère t'a abandonné. Il ne voulait pas mourir et à ce que j'ai compris, tout ce qui l'importait était de te protéger.

- Mais il n'est plus là, il ne pourra plus me protéger et…

Harry plaça ses doigts sur les lèvres de Théo de façon à ce qu'il se taise et lui intima de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Ton frère pourra toujours te protéger de là ou il est…et il te reste encore Sévérus, Valérian et…Lucius. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas. Ton frère est partit. Essais d'être heureux pour lui…je sais que c'est scandaleux pour toi que je te dises ça, Théo mais réfléchis, ton frère n'était pas heureux, il devait tuer des gens, peut être même voir probablement ne le voulait-il pas et pourtant il l'a fait…et lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, sans le vouloir vraiment, c'est comme si on tuait une partie de soi, à l'intérieur. Ton frère est mort, il est dans un endroit ou plus personne ne pourra lui faire du mal, ou il pourra te protéger et ou rien ne pourra plus lui arriver. Il est heureux là où il est…mais sûrement triste que tu te morfondes pour lui toute ta vie. Théo, il faut que tu recommences à avancer et que jamais tu ne te laisses faire par Tom…Voldemort je veux dire…il faut que tu te battes quittes à y laisser ta vie. Théo regarde moi, la mort fait peur, mais ce n'est qu'une étape de plus dans la vie. Est-ce que tu préfèrerais tuer des enfants innocents ou mourir ?

Théo fixait Harry, buvant ses paroles douloureuses.

- Je préfèrerais…mourir je crois. Mais Vo…le seigneur des ténèbres, pardon, je n'y arrive pas…IL ne fait pas ça, il ne fait pas tuer des enfants. Enfin, Sévérus et Valérian ne m'en ont jamais parlé.

Harry sourit doucement en caressant la joue du petit ange.

- Je crois que Valerian et Sévérus ne veulent qu'une chose, te protéger. L'ennui c'est qu'on ne protége pas une personne en lui mentant, parce que lorsqu'on apprend la vérité ça fait bien plus mal. J'en ai fait l'expérience et crois moi…c'est très dur. Voldemort fait tuer des enfants, des femmes des hommes même des bébés, et parfois il les torture avant. Valerian et Sévérus te mentent pour ton bien...et ils ne se rendent pas compte que ça fera encore plus mal après.

- Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne suis plus un gamin, que je ne vais pas me casser au moindre impact !

- Tu sais, je crois que je les comprends, tu es un peu comme leur petit frère, et avoir un petit frère avec une bouille d'ange comme la tienne, ça ferait craquer la plus glaciale personne.

Le visage du petit serpent s'assombrit.

- Oui, je crois même que ça a fait craquer le maître.

La main qui caressait sa joue retomba et Harry le fixa avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il m'a vu, un jour et il et venu me voir, il m'a caresser la joue du bout de ses doigts après s'être agenouillé devant moi, j'avais tellement peur, heureusement que Valerian était avec moi, sinon je serais partit en courant. IL a dit que j'étais une future recrue de choix.

Il sentit le violent frisson qui parcourut son interlocuteur et releva la tête.

- Il me veut moi…pour lui tout seul…je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

- Ne lui cède jamais ça Théo tu m'entends. Ordonna fermement Harry en mettent ses main en coupe autour du visage de Théo. Ne lui cède jamais ton innocence, ce porc n'a pas le droit, il n'a ni le droit de te toucher, ni le droit de t'ordonner de tuer. Ne te laisses jamais faire, même si tu es seul au monde, même si tout les autres son mort autour, jamais Théo, ne le laisses jamais faire. Promets le moi.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment des yeux du serpentard mais la lueur déterminée qui y brilla soudainement réchauffa le cœur de Harry.

- Je te le promets Nathaniel. Jamais je ne le laisserais faire et jamais je n'accepterais de faire partit de ses esclaves.

Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de son nouveau protecteur presque officiel et Harry sourit de soulagement avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front.

- Je te protégerais Théo, je vous protégerais tous. Ajouta t-il lorsqu'il sentit que le petit homme s'était rendormit.

Il le recoucha doucement et pénétra enfin dans la douche, profitant d'un moment de calme et de sérénité depuis bien longtemps oublié.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la douche fraîchement lavé et habillé, Théo était debout et attendait un grand sourire illuminant la pièce accroché à ses lèvres, il passa à côtés de Harry et lui embrassa la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin Nath.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- De rien, Petit ange !

Et il regarda avec un air attendrit le jeune garçon s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

C'est en se retournant qu'il avisa la présence de Valerian dans la chambre. Il s'empêcha de rougir devant ce regard de feu et le soutint royalement.

- Ne lui fait pas de mal, Andrews, sinon tu…

- Je te coupe tout de suite Valerian, il n'est pas dans mon intention de faire du mal à Théo. Et il n'est pas non plus dans mon intention de vous le voler, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien ou mal pour lui et…

- Ca suffit, écoutes moi bien, je crois être le plus apte ici à savoir ce qu'il peut ressentir, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras. Clairement Valérian, et c'est un conseil, arrêtes, arrêter plutôt, de prendre Théo pour un enfant instable et malheureux…Non tais toi, il faut que vous compreniez que Théo n'est pas en porcelaine, il ne va pas se casser en entendant la vérité. Il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer en apprenant ce que fait réellement Voldemort. Théo est bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Et il comprend également beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. Il sait très bien ce que Voldemort veut de lui.

Valérian palît à cette révélation et baissa la tête. Harry s'approcha rapidement de lui et la lui releva.

- Regardes moi Valerian, tu ne dois pas t'avouer vaincu pour si peu. Vous tous ici, devez vous battre pour faire plonger ce sale bâtard. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous avouer vaincu, parce qu'en le laissant faire, en le laissant vous apposer sa marque, vous vous avouez vaincu, mais vous n'aurez rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

- Il nous tuera.

- IL VOUS TUERAS DE TOUTE FACON VAL, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller contre ta volonté, tu n'a pas le droit de tuer des enfants, des femmes, des parents, des vieillards, n'importe qui, tu n'as pas le droit de tuer sous prétexte qu'un homme en a décidé ainsi. Quitte à en mourir, ne laisses jamais Voldemort poser la main sur toi. Ne le laisse jamais faire. Trouves d'autres moyens de protéger Théo, trouves d'autres moyens de te protéger toi. Ce n'est pas en devenant un assassin que tu sauveras ta vie. Au contraire, tu seras d'autant plus maudit.

Harry relâcha la main qui tenait la tête de Valérian et se recula.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Sévérus et James se tenaient devant la porte, tandis que Théo était sortit de la douche.

Harry secoua la tête et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Je le sais c'est tout, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sévérus allait rajouter quelque chose mais Harry leva sa main.

- Fin de la discussion, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé hier soir. Alors à tout à l'heure.

Et après être passer à coter de ses parents il dévala les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune des serpentards.

- Mais qui est ce type ? Demanda James éberlué.

- Notre sauveur ! Répondit Théo en souriant doucement.


	5. chapitre 5

CHAPITRE V :

Harry se rendit donc à la grande salle dans l'intention de manger un peu lorsqu'un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se mit à courir dans la sens inverse, jusqu'au dortoir des serpentards ou les quatre jeunes hommes qu'ils venaient de laisser parlaient, probablement de lui d'ailleurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce avec une mine paniquée.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Valérian.

Harry ne répondit pas mais analysa la pièce soigneusement, cherchant quelque chose de bien précis. Il s'arrêta en avisant le médaillon posé sur la table de nuit du lit de Théo. Il s'en approcha vivement et la saisit.

"C'est ton frère qui t'a offert ça ?"

Théo acquiesça silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

"Il te l'a envoyé ?"

"Oui…"répondit Théo d'une petite voix.

Il émit un cri silencieux lorsque Harry jeta le médaillon sur le sol et l'écrasa de son pied.

"Non ! "Réussit il enfin à crier.

Valérian, Sévérus et James se levèrent, voulant visiblement explosé la tronche de Nathaniel (c'est radical) mais se révisèrent quand Harry, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à leur réaction se pencha sur l'objet brisé et tourna le petit pendentif rond sur lequel dormait un ange. Il tourna la tête un instant et sembla parler à quelqu'un. Instant confus et illusoire.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles et Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de tendre l'objet à Valérian qui le prit un peu violemment des mains du nouveau serpentard. Il se figea cependant en apercevant ce qui était représenté au dos du pendentif, la marque des ténèbres.

"Comment est ce possible ?"

Harry se redressa et fixa les quatre autres d'un air las.

"Voldemort a probablement eut envie de savoir ce que Théo faisait de ses journées et si il était disposé à entrer rapidement dans ses rangs. Il faudrait remettre ça à quelqu'un en mesure de savoir quels étaient les propriétés de ce pendentif, parce que si, comme je le crois, il servait entre autre, de micro, alors Lucius Malfoy est en danger. Au même titre que toutes les personnes dont vous avez pu parler et qui avaient un avis différent du maître tout en faisant partit de son armée."

Théo fit un pas en arrière et sembla horrifié.

"Tu veux dire que, ce serait de notre faute si Max est…mort."

Harry le regarda comme si il était fou.

"Max, si il est vraiment mort, et pour le moment j'ai un doute, est mort parce que Voldemort a peut être entendu des choses qui lui ont fait penser qu'il devait être éliminer. Cependant…et arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais fou parce que ça commence franchement à me gonfler…je ne penses plus que ton frère soit vraiment mort."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Théo plein d'espoir.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'un point s'abattit sur sa tempe, il tituba un instant et se retrouva affalé contre le mur, sa vue se brouillant peu à peu.

"VAL, mais ça va pas." Cria Théo.

Apparemment Val ne prêta pas attention au cri du plus petit d'entre eux puisque Harry se sentit soulevé alors qu'une main serrait fort son col de robe.

"Maintenant Andrews, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, à Théo ou à nous, mais je te jure que tu n'iras pas plus loin. Maximillian est mort, Lucius n'aurais pas mentit, Lucius aimait Max comme un dingue, sa vie s'est probablement effondré lorsqu'il a apprit la mort de son petit ami alors arrêtes de nous raconter des salades et ne l'approches plus c'est clair ?"

Harry ne fit que le fixer d'un air indifférent et tendit la main derrière lui.

"Alors comment tu expliques ça ?"

Valérian relâcha sa main de sur le col de Harry et regarda derrière. Là où se trouvait un petit serpent rouge sang, au yeux plus noir que la nuit.

"Et alors, c'est le cadeau que Max a envoyé à Théo pour son anniversaire il y a deux semaines…"

"De quand date la lettre de Malfoy, Valerian ?"

"De deux semaines." Répondit Théo d'une voix timide et effrayé sans toutefois comprendre.

Val relâcha complètement Harry et se recula, fixant avec intérêt le serpent qui lui rendit son regard.

"Et alors, ce n'est qu'un serpent. Tu veux dire que Max savait qu'il allait mourir et quoi ?"

Harry sourit douloureusement, sa tête tournant assez vivement.

"Ce n'est pas un simple serpent Val, c'est…Max."

Le silence qui accueillit ses paroles fut rompu par le sanglot étouffé de Théo. Il regardait le serpent, puis Harry puis Valerian, Sévérus et James.

"Je suis désolé Nath, mais c'est impossible. Mon frère est mort, tu me l'as dit ce matin et…"

"Mais je n'avais pas encore vu ce serpent, je…"

"Tu ne lui avais pas encore parlé. "Ajouta une voix enroué, et ému.

Tous se tournèrent vers Max, bien vivant, l'air un peu fatigué mais vivant. Et les sanglots de Théo redoublèrent.

Max le fixa un instant avec un petit sourire triste et s'approcha de lui mais Théo recula et le regarda furieusement.

"Je te déteste, je te déteste. Ne m'approche pas, plus jamais."

"Théo…"

"Non laisse moi."

Et le petit bout sortit en courant de la pièce sous le regard malheureux de Max, compréhensif et toujours aussi douloureux de Harry et ceux, perdus de Valérian, James et Sévérus.

"Max comment ?"

Max envoya un regard remplit de douleur (ça arrive super souvent !) à Sévérus.

"J'ai appris que Voldemort voulait me tuer, et…j'ai donc fait croire à ma propre mort, lorsque le maître m'a envoyé le sort mortel, je me suis métamorphosé en serpent et je me suis enfuit."

"Sans prévenir Lucius. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il doit endurer en ce moment ?"

Max baissa la tête, honteux.

"Je sais, j'aurais du le prévenir, mais j'avais peur qu'IL se rende compte que je n'étais pas mort. Il connaît Lucius, Il sait que nous sommes ensemble et si Lucius n'avait pas eu l'air assez dévasté…"

"Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit à nous ?"

"Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous étiez sans arrêt sur écoute depuis…un bail. Si ce jeune homme n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement rester ainsi pour un moment"

"Et comment as-tu su ? "Demanda James à Harry.

Celui-ci sembla vouloir se cacher sous terre puis se résigna.

"Je ne peux pas vous répondre, je suis désolé."

"Tu es trop étrange pour être normal, tu es trop étrange pour être honnête. Est-ce que Dumbledore sait qui tu es ?" Demanda Valerian méfiant.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, pas de colère ni d'énervement, il pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Qu'est ce que faisait ce type à Serpentard, il avait tout d'un Gryffondor impulsif et colérique…et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable…quoi ?

"Je crois que quelqu'un devrait essayer de trouver Théo et de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…"le menaça Valerian.

"Et je n'en ai pas l'intention". Conclut Harry. "Maintenant, je vais manger."

Et il sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Sévérus, James et Max fixèrent un instant la porte alors que Valérian lui, se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

"Ne chercher pas trop loin…il y a des choses qui, je crois, méritent d'être ignoré."

Valérian se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi tu parles Max ?"

"De ce jeune garçon."

"Il est étrange, nouveau, énigmatique et puissant...et on n'a aucune idée de qui il est…Alors excuses moi de m'inquiéter !" S'emporta Valerian en lui tournant le dos.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu vous prévenir, mais Théo portait en permanence sa chaîne et je ne voulais pas le quitter au cas ou…il se passerait quelque chose…je suis vraiment désolé."

"Va dire ça à Lucius, Max…C'est à Lucius qu'il faut le dire, c'est Lucius qui nous a envoyé la lettre, c'est Lucius qui t'a vu mourir, et c'est Lucius qui t'aime à en perdre l'âme, alors ne t'excuses pas auprès de nous, parce que nous ne sommes pas important…Lucius et Théo le sont, et c'est d'eux principalement, que tu dois obtenir un pardon."

Max acquiesça aux paroles véridiques de Sévérus, se métamorphosa de nouveau et allait sortir de la salle quand Sévérus s'écroula par terre, prit d'un violent étourdissement.

"Sev." Cria James en le soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Ca va, c'est rien."

"Ca t'arrive souvent ? "Demanda Max qui venait de se retransformer.

"Non…C'est la première fois."

"Deuxième Sev ; il nous a déjà fait ça hier. "Fit James à l'adresse de Max.

"Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, c'est peut être grave."

"Comme ça peut être simplement du à la fatigue. Ca va, je vous dis !" Il se redressa et s'éloigna des bras protecteur de son petit ami.

"Max, ton frère t'attend."

Et sous le regard furieux de Sévérus, Max sortit, sous sa forme longiligne, du dortoir des serpentards.

"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Sévérus ? "Demanda James, visiblement inquiet pour son petit ami. Il fit un signe de tête à Valerian qui leur indiquait qu'il sortait et reporta son visage sur Sévérus.

"Pour rien, James, laisses tomber."

James s'approcha de son petit ami mais celui-ci lui lança un regard agacé, le repoussa et sortit de la pièce sous le regard abasourdi et encore plus inquiet du Gryffondor.


	6. chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE VI :**

Harry sortit une heure plus tard de la grande salle, rassasié et calmé.

Enfin, suffisamment calmé pour ne pas exploser les carafes d'eau sur toute les tables de la grande salle par manque de contrôle de magie du à l'énervement accrue par la faute de ce crétin de Valerian hyper désagréable et trop diablement bien foutu, mais ça, Harry se refusait à le laisser entrer dans sa tête.

Ca sortait de sa mission.

Il sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées en avisant sa mission, enfin l'une de ses deux missions se diriger droit sur lui. Il retint l'élan de haine qui l'assaillait et la regarda passer à côté de lui avec un regard mauvais.

Il se retourna et allait sortir quand un mouvement à sa droite interrompit sa marche.

Il se précipita alors au pied du jeune homme qui venait visiblement de tombé dans les pommes avant d'avoir pu passer les portes de la grand salle…et s'immobilisa en s'apercevant que c'était Sévérus Snape qui était étalé par terre. Immobilité qui dura deux secondes avant que le nouveau serpentard se sente envahit par l'inquiétude et prenne son futur père dans les bras pour l'emmener le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

L'idée ne lui était même pas venu d'utiliser un sort de lévitation et les quelques élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs le regardèrent passer avec un air assez interloqués. Que croyait faire le nouveau en portant le copain du grand Gryffondor James Potter partout dans le château ?...il s'apercevait un peu après que la raison était toute simple. Le serpentard était dans les vapes. (nda : désolé c'est un légers délire de moi-même !)

Harry atteignit enfin l'infirmerie et déposa Sévérus sur le lit en appelant l'infirmière qui rappliqua aussitôt, ne posant aucune question et soignant le serpentard du mieux qu'elle pu.

Elle se retourna enfin vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent un instant et il s'approcha un peu du lit pour passer une main sur la joue de son futur père.

« Alors c'est lui qui m'a… » Demanda t-il ému.

L'infirmière eut un rire agréable et installa le gryffondor plus confortablement après avoir murmurer une formule pour qu'il se retrouve en pyjama blanc.

« Depuis que je sais…je me demande lequel des deux… »Harry secoua finalement la tête… « Quand se réveillera t-il ? »

« Ho, je dirais maintenant »

En effet, Sévérus battit légèrement des paupières et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Snape » Fit Pomfrey d'une voix douce.

Le serpentard se redressa un peu et lui rendit un vague sourire.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Ho, ça ne fait pas dix minutes, la potion que je vous ai donné agit très vite ? »

« Et qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Demanda t-il sans réel intérêt. (attention ! mort au SADIQUE !J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…allons, je vous laisses savourer le moment !)

L'infirmière sourit encore plus et Harry déglutit.

« Et bien, monsieur Snape, toute mes félicitations, vous attendez un bébé… »

Le silence qui s'abattit alors lourdement sur la salle fut rompu par le cri horrifié de Snape.

« NON ! Vous mentez ! » Cria t-il tandis que le cœur de Harry se brisait en milles morceaux plus aiguisés les uns que les autres.

Pomfrey perdit d'un coup son sourire et lança un regard presque désespéré vers Harry qui tentait de ne rien montrer…de ne pas montrer sa peine, de ne pas montrer son envie de partir en courant, de ne pas le faire, de ne pas aller se jeter de la tour, la haut, de la grande tour d'astronomie…

« Je ne peux pas être enceint, madame, c'est horrible… »

Cette grande et haute tour, cette si belle tour, ne pas penser qu'il n'avait pas été voulu, ne pas penser que peut être il n'aurait pas du être là, ne pas penser que son père le détestait…

« Il faut qu'on m'enlève ce bébé, il faut…je n'en veux pas madame…Je veux un rendez-vous avec St Mungo, je veux qu'on m'enlève ce truc de mon ventre…jamais, pas un gamin… »

Ne pas penser à la haine de ses paroles, ne pas penser au regard désespéré et mortifié de cette si gentille infirmière, ne pas penser à son cœur qui lui saignait son âme, ne pas pensées aux larmes qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues….ne plus penser…ne plus penser simplement…mourir, comme il l'aurait voulu…

Il partit en courant et sans se retourner alors que la voix de l'infirmière lui criait de revenir.

Il passa devant tout un tas de personne, sans les reconnaître, sans les connaître simplement et monta les marches quatre à quatre, le plus vite possible.

Il atteint enfin le somment de cette si grande et belle tour et ouvrit le porte à la volée avant de se précipité jusqu'aux créneaux…Et il laissa les sanglots résonner dans le ciel, sous ces bas nuages froids et tristes…comme lui, comme les sanglots et les plaintes qui traversaient les lèvres d'un enfant brisé, détruit, anéantit…

Cependant il ne sauta pas, parce que sauter aurait signifier la fin de leur vie à tous, parce que sauter aurait signifier la destruction de la promesse faite à Théo…et de toute façon il allait mourir…alors il n'était pas utile qui le fasses là, du haut de cette grande et belle tour…il mourrait de toute façon bientôt hein ? Lorsqu'on enlèverait le petit bébé du ventre de son père…

L'enfant se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, la tête appuyée contre la pierre chaude et continua de pleurer, ainsi, dans le froid de novembre.

Le fait qu'il n'existe pas changerait-il beaucoup de chose…

Harry secoua la tête, il s'en foutait…il s'en foutait royalement…pourquoi vouloir préserver la vie lorsque l'on sait que la sienne est presque terminé…qu'elle n'existera finalement jamais…pourquoi continuer à…

« Monsieur Potter ?... »

Cette voix…cette voix, il l'a connaissait, il avait vu mourir son propriétaire, il avait vu ses yeux s'éteindre…comme lui allait s'éteindre.

« Non, laissez moi. »

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla près de lui…il le releva un peu et le força à se serrer dans son étreinte.

« Harry, l'infirmière m'a… »

Le garçon se recula d'un seul coup et plongea ses deux océans de larme dans les yeux triste de Dumbledore.

« Non, rien, elle ne vous a rien dit…ce n'est pas grave professeur…nous avons un peu de temps…je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et puis après…Les larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues…après quand ils enlèveront le bébé à mon papa, parce qu'il le souhaite…et bien, je partirais et j'aurais plus mal…c'est pas grave professeur, je vais bien, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Il acquiesça vivement alors que ses yeux trahissaient une douleur insupportable pour le vieux sorcier. Il reprit le plus jeune garçon dans les bras et le berça doucement…avant de lever sa baguette et de l'endormir profondément.

* * *

« Sev, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda James en déboulant dans l'infirmerie.

Il y trouva son petit ami en conversation animé avec l'infirmière.

« Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous, Monsieur Snape a quelque chose à vous dire…et c'est très important… »

« Non madame, je n'ai rien à lui dire, ça me concerne, vous n'avez pas à m'obliger à lui… »

« MONSIEUR SNAPE, comment osez-vous prendre ce 'problème' comme vous le qualifier avec si peu d'intérêt, j'exige que vous en parliez immédiatement à ce jeune homme, sinon je le ferais moi-même. »

« Sev qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda James un rien déboussolé par le ton sévère de leur infirmière.

« Rien…rien James, je n'ai… »

« Monsieur Snape… » Le menaça la dame.

« J'attends un bébé. » avoua finalement mais difficilement Snape.

James ouvrit de grands ( nda : non pas lui aussi :( …) yeux éberlués puis un sourire béat prit place sur son visage. Ces yeux brillèrent un instant et il s'approcha rapidement de son chérie d'amour en sucre d'orge.

« c'est vrai Sev, on va avoir un bébé, un petit bébé, un tout petit bébé, qui dira papa et Daddy, qui marchera à quatre pattes partout, qui… »

« Potter, nous n'aurons pas ce bébé… » Répondit Snape d'un ton polaire et catégorique.

Le sourire de James s'éteignit automatiquement et ses yeux se firent blessé et interrogateur.

« Pourquoi Sev ? »

Sevérus se redressa encore sur son lit et détourna la tête. Puis il planta finalement des yeux froids et haineux dans ceux remplis de tristesse de son petit ami et parla…d'une voix froide et totalement détachée.

« Parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant, ni de toi, ni de personne d'autre…point à la ligne, c'est mon corps, c'est mon ventre…la décision m'appar… »

La gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue ne lui permit cependant pas de terminer sa phrase et la deuxième l'empêcha également de comprendre.

« Je t'interdit, Snape » Siffla James… « …de faire du mal à mon bébé, si tu n'en veux pas, tant pis pour toi, mais je t'interdit de le tuer, je m'en occuperais pauvre salauds, je paierais tout les frais, tout, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de penser à t'en débarrasser ! JAMAIS, enfoiré ! c'est clair ? »

Snape ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne répondit pas plus. Alors James, qui n'était pas d'un tempérament très patient, et surtout pas dans ce genre de situation l'attrapa par le col et lui fit planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est clair ? » Redemanda James, furieux.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu auras ce gamin. Mais ne vient ensuite jamais me demander de m'en occuper, jamais ! »

James le relâcha et s'écarta vivement.

« Tout à fait clair, connard, jamais tu ne t'approcheras de cet enfant. »

Et sur ce, James quitta la pièce, sous le regard haineux de Sévérus Snape et soulager de l'infirmière.

Dans une chambre beaucoup plus loin , à l'autre bout même du château, dans une chambre ou dormait un phénix aux plumes rouges et or, Dumbledore déposa son légers fardeau et lui replaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'un murmure, à peine prononcé dans le sommeil artificiel du garçon fit se liquéfier brusquement les entrailles du vieil homme.

« Lily »


	7. chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE VII :**

Valerian entra en courant dans le dortoir et s'approcha directement de Sévérus qui lisait tranquillement un livre de potions avancées. Il lui arracha le livre des mains et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale avant de prendre un siège et de s'asseoir face à lui, bien sagement.

« Ecoutes moi Sévérus. Tout ceci n'est pas réel. James m'a dit ce qu'il se passait et…tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Sev. Tu tiens trop à James pour lui faire un coup pareil alors même si tu ne veux pas nous aider, nous allons chercher, moi, Théo, Max, Sirius, James et Rémus, nous allons chercher et nous trouverons ce que tu as. »

Sévérus, sa joue rougit par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, lanca un regard totalement indifférent à Valerian, reprit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nathaniel, qui avait disparut depuis deux jours, pour entrer dans la chambre.

Théo, qui papotait doucement avec son frère au sujet d'une lettre à envoyer à Lucius, se leva d'un bond.

« Nath, où tu étais ? » Demanda le gamin.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire sans toutefois répondre et Max fronca les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien…mais je crois savoir que lui…non »

Sévérus lui lanca un regard furieux et se leva pour quitter la pièce mais d'un regard, Harry le fit se rassoir.

« Toi, tu restes assis et tu écoutes. Je sais ce qu'il a »dit-il à l'adresse des autres. « Je n'en ai pas encore parler à James, parce qu'il refuse que je lui parle, il pense que c'est moi qui est fait quelque chose à Sévérus à force de lui tourner autour…enfin, peu importe, l'un de vous doit aller voir James et lui dire que c'est Lily Evans qui recommence ses conneries. Qu'il fasse donc très attention à ce qu'elle fait. La dernière fois, je crois savoir que c'est Sévérus qui avait trouvé le moyen d'annuler le charme qu'elle avait lancé sur James. Ce qui signifie qu'on est bien dans la merde pour sortir Sévérus de là. »

« Tu dis des conneries, Andrews, je suis totalement apte à penser, je ne suis pas manipulé, je ne veux pas de ce goss, je ne veux plus être avec James, il n'y a pas besoin de se faire envoûter pour s'en rendre compte. »

_Et si c'était vrai ?_

Cette pensée, si furtive eut-elle été, laissa un arrière goût amer à Harry.

Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit, après que Dumbledore l'ai laissé pour aller voir Sévérus, et en avait déduit que c'était de cet événement que tout était parti. Lily avait réussit à faire détester James de Sévérus et en avait profiter pour draguer James. Ce con, malheureux comme il devait l'être, avait du se laisser berner ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils avaient ensuite récupérer le bébé et s'en étaient occupé, ils s'étaient probablement marié et James n'avaient revu Sévérus que sur les champs de bataille, lui Auror, Sévérus mangemort.

Et c'est quand Lily et James furent mort, que le charme avait du prendre fin, et Sévérus s'étaient rendu compte de tout ce qui s'était passé en deux ans et étaient passé du côté de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu récupérer Harry ? Le survivant n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être Dumbledore n'avait-il pas voulu, ou quelque chose comme ça. Toujours est-il qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout empêcher et qu'il allait s'en servir autant qu'il le pourrait.

« Bref peu importe ce que tu dis Sévérus, je SAIS que tu es envoûté alors…on va te sortir de là. »

« Et, Nathaniel, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » Demanda Valerian, en soulevant un sourcil septique.

« Et bien, j'ai ma petite idée. Encore faut-il pouvoir la réaliser, et à mon humble avis, ça va pas être facile. Ha, au fait Max, Lucius est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il parle avec lui. »

Max se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce avec Théo après un bref merci à l'encontre de Harry.

« Bon, Sévérus, on va te laisser. Si tu te décides de venir nous aider, fais-nous signe ? »

Et Harry sortit de la pièce suivit rapidement de Valerian.

« Attend Andrews, c'est quoi ton plan ? »

Le nouveau serpentard s'arrêta et se retourna vers Valerian.

« Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, un sourcil septique fièrement levé.

Valerian le regarda et soupira doucement.

« Tu as une tel volonté de protéger tout le monde que je ne vois pas comment faire autrement…mais je te promets que si tu fais le moindre mal à… » La fin de la phrase fut étouffé par des lèvres d'une douceur infini. Valerian ne mit que quelque dixième de secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait et rendit tendrement son baiser à Harry, qui poussé par une soudaine impulsion, approfondit le baiser et passa la langue entre les lèvres de son condisciple serpentard.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une petite minute et Harry sourit doucement à Valerian, une lueur interrogatrice dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

Valerian fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres puis sourit à Harry. Il passa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

« Bien, même si je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance, ça, ça pourra aider. »

Le rire cristallin et si rare de l'ex gryffondor envahit la pièce et Valerian s'arrêta pour renouveler l'expérience.

« Vraiment, je pense que ça va beaucoup aider. »

Puis ils se rendirent à la tour des gryffondors.


	8. chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE VIII :**

James était…comment qualifier ça…Du point de vue de Sirius, James venait de totalement disjoncté et…ben…ça faisait un peu peur.

Du point de vue un peu plus rationaliste de Rémus…James était un tantinet énerver et complètement et incompréhensiblement désespéré.

Le châtain aux yeux d'ambre se dit tout de même que le problème devait avoir un rapport plus que direct avec ce cher Sévérus Snape.

Rémus évita de peu un réveil qui alla s'exploser contre le mur et Sirius lança un regard effaré au loup garou.

« Mon réveil ! » Fit-il les yeux pleins de larmes…

Rémus secoua la tête en souriant et se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'arrêter le massacre parce que si ça continuait, James allait bientôt s'attaquer à détruire la salle commune et ça allait faire un peu tache sur leur aréole de parfait petit gryffondor tout mignon et tout gentil et pas du tout dérangé du bulbe.

D'un regard commun, Sirius et Rémus s'avancèrent vers James et ils lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule, avec un rien d'appréhension.

Pas trop envie de se prendre des pins, les copains !

« James, si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il se passe au lieu de tout réduire en miette dans cette chambre… »

« Dont, mon réveil. » Continua Sirius.

Les épaules de James semblèrent s'affaisser d'un coup et il s'assit doucement sur le lit avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

« Il m'a largué…et en plus…il… » Il releva la tête et la rejeta en arrière, tentant vainement de ravaler quelques larmes. « Il est enceinte, ou enceint…enfin il attends un bébé…de moi…enfin j'espère et il ne veut pas de cet enfant…il voulait avorter…mon bébé, il voulait tuer notre bébé. »

Sirius en resta, sans vulgarité, sur les fesses et ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' muet de stupéfaction.

Rémus, lui, réagit plus posément et acquiesça doucement.

« Et il t'a largué…Pourquoi ? »

James jeta un regard un tout petit peu agressif à Rémus.

« Il ne veut pas du bébé, Rémus…Et il doit me détester pour l'avoir mis en cloque. »

Sirius, qui jusque là n'avait pu prononcer un mot à cause de la brutalité du choc infliger à son petit cerveau sembla sortir de son petit monde ( avec plein de télétubbies dedans) et se tourna vers James.

« James, avec tout le mépris que j'ai éprouvé à l'égard de Snape pendant des années, je pense qu'il n'a pas pu te larguer pour un simple raison de bébé, quoique ca pourrait l'expliquer…mais enfin bon…ce mec t'aime comme un dingue, tu l'as transformé en poufsouffle dégoulinant d'amour et de bon sentiment…il doit y avoir autre chose…il ne peut pas être redevenu le vil et méchant Sévérus Snape d' avant à cause d'une histoire de goss…franchement…je conçois que la pilule peut être difficile à passer mais on ne réagit pas normalement comme ça… »

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en saches moi, je ne suis pas dans sa tête si ? »

« Ho calme James, on va trouver ce qui arrive à notre petit Sevy chou national et ça va aller mieux…D'accords ? »

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup du nouveau ! »

Rémus et Sirius se lancèrent un regard empreint d'incrédulité. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait comme connerie encore…quoique ?

* * *

« Max, attends moi ! »

Maximillian s'arrêta net dans l'escalier et attendit son frère avant de se remettre à courir jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Dumbledore.

Ils rencontrèrent cependant un os lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et que la gargouille, impassible, leur fit gentiment comprendre qu'ils n'entreraient pas sans mot de passe.

« Merde, tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »

Théo réfléchit un moment puis se mit à citer tout les noms de bonbons sorciers qu'il connaissaient. Mais pas un ne marcha.

« Merde, peut être que c'est un nom de bonbon moldu… Tu en connais un toi ? »

« Hum, ouai…malabar, chewing gum, arlequin… »

Et la gargouille s'ouvrit, leur laissant le passage.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et Max ouvrit la porte sans même frappée, il trouva Lucius, de dos, parlant visiblement difficilement avec un Dumbledore à l'écoute.

Lucius fit volte face lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et fondit sur Max après qu'il l'ait reconnu. Il se détacha ensuite de lui, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, comme pour bien se persuader qu'il avait bien son Max, son petit ange devant les yeux. Puis finalement il se recula, les yeux pleins de larmes et …asséna un coup de point magistrale à sa tendre moitié.

« Salaud, enfoiré, connards, Veracrasse, hypocrite, salopard…je te hais, enfoiré, comment…comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Lucius, en larme, tomba à genoux devant Max, qui saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Il essuya doucement le sang avec son doigt avant de s'approcher et de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…ce qui fit bizarre à Max qui le voyait assez rarement aussi émotif…Normalement, un Malfoy ne doit pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment.

Max prit la tête de Lucius dans ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, il l'embrassa désespérément et se confondit en excuse, tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas grande importance, mais le fait qu'il le disait apaisait son cœur et celui de Lucius.

Théo sourit doucement à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête et sortit discrètement de la pièce et le jeune serpentard s'autorisa à se jeter dans les bras de ses deux grands frères préférés.

* * *

« Donc, ton petit plan méga intelligent est de faire avouer à Evans que c'est bien elle qui a ensorcelé Sévérus, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement tandis qu'il cherchait le mot de passe de la salle commune des gryffondors.

« Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? »

Harry fixa un instant Valerian dans les yeux et celui-ci fondit devant ce regard trop adorable. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour être aussi désagréable au début…instinct de survis, sûrement.

« Et bien, je vais me faire passer pour un mangemort qui attend les informations qu'elle pourrait transmettre au Lord après qu'elle est réussit à séduire James ? »

Val ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés avant d'éclater de rire.

« Toi, petit ange que tu es, comptes te faire passer pour un vil et méchant mangemort avide de pouvoir et de sang. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent si rapidement que Valerian en resta un instant troublé, instant qu'il suffit à Harry pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu apprendras que je ne suis pas si gentil que ça …mais, de toute façon je crois qu'il y a un os dans le patchouli…merde. »

Valerian leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Si, comme je le pense, Lily est bien envoyé par Voldemort pour définitivement mettre James dans son lit…et bien, elle pourra toujours demandé au Lord noir si il me connaît…et perso, je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir des emmerdes avec Voldemort maintenant….arrêtes avec ça, ça m'agaces, prononces son nom une bonne fois pour toute, tu verras il n'apparaîtra pas devant toi au moment ou tu le fais. »

Le serpentard baissa la tête.

« Désolé mais on m'a appris à la baguette à ne pas prononcer son nom. »

Harry le regarda d'un air attendri et un tout petit peu douloureux pour la forme et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis enfin, la porte de la salle commune des gryffondors s'ouvrit pour laisser place à…Grandiose, Rémus. Lui allait pouvoir les aider.

« Rémus Lupin, c'est ça ? »

Lupin regarda Nathaniel un moment puis se tourna vers Valerian qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« On voudrait parler à James. »

Lupin haussa très haut les sourcils.

« A tes risques et périls mais je ne le retiens pas quand il te verra, il est persuadé que tu as fait quelque chose à Sévérus. »

Harry éclata de rire, c'était LE truc le plus hilarant du siècle…enfin, pour lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête et reprit contenance.

« Bon, et si moi, je te dis que le problème ne vient pas de notre maison et encore moins de moi mais de la votre et d'une certaine personne rousse en particulier. »

Les yeux de Rémus se tintèrent d'un seul coup de noir, signe que la colère du loup se joignait à la colère de l'homme.

« Evans. » Siffla t-il entre ses dents avant de faire demi-tour.

Valerian et Harry le suivirent.

« Ben, je pense que c'est un peu foutu pour le plan, mon ange. Rémus va lui casser la figure. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Harry en s'engouffrant dans la salle chaude et éclairé des gryffondor.

« Evans » Siffla Lupin alors que celle-ci se retournait avec un air totalement innocent sur le visage.

« Oui Rémus. «

« T'es morte. »

Un sourire malsain s'étendit sur le visage de sa condisciple rousse.


	9. chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE IX :**

Les yeux de Rémus semblèrent soudain s'enflammer et une couleur ambre bien plus intense que sa couleur normalement calme les envahit. Harry et Valerian virent alors avec stupéfaction Lily commencer à suffoquer, tout en gardant cependant son horrible sourire.

« Tu vas me tuer Lupinou…tu crois que tu en as le courage ou la force. »

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile mais elle ne faisait toujours pas le moindre geste pour se libérer de l'emprise psychique que Rémus exerçait sur sa poitrine.

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Sirius et James pour descendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la scène d'un air bête et levèrent en parfaite synchronisation un sourcil interrogatif (voila, je fais un complexe sur les levés de sourcil parce que je suis infoutu de le faire et ça m'énerve…vous savez, le petit levé de sourcil narquois…et ben j'y arrive pas…c'est soit les deux soit rien…Ouinnnnnnn ! Donc c'est pour ça que le levé de sourcil revient souvent dans cette fic :)).

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?»

Nathaniel s'avanca un peu vers Rémus et lui posa une main sur le bras, lui intimant gentiment l'ordre de ne pas l'achever.

Le loup relâcha la tension d'un petit centième de degrés et Lily respira d'un coup plus facilement.

Le gentil loup garou se tourna alors vers James et dit d'un ton froid et amer.

« C'est elle, elle a ensorcelé Sévérus… »

James ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués avant de les réduire à l'état de fente. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif de Lily et lui asséna une puissante gifle.

Pourtant, au grand désarroi des personnes présentes dans la salle, Lily ne fit qu'éclater de rire, ce qui persuada Harry que cette fille était folle à lier.

Réflexion qui fit qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait sortit sa baguette et qu'elle la pointait discrètement sur son père…qui reçut le doloris en pleine poitrine et hurla de douleur en s'écroulant par terre.

Harry balança son bras vers l'avant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire violemment valser la jeune psychopathe contre le mur. Elle s'affaissa doucement sur le sol et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Seulement voila, Harry était déjà sur elle et l'a redressa d'un coup avant de serrer sa main en étau autour de sa gorge.

« Dis moi comment faire pour que Sévérus redevienne normal, ou je te jure que ta mort sera bien plus lente et bien plus douloureuse que celle que pourraient t'infliger Voldemort et toute son armée réunit. Evans, si tu ne lui rend pas sa mémoire ou ce que tu lui as modifié immédiatement, si tu envisages même une seconde de laisser se sort posé sur lui…Tu signes ton arrêt de mort. »

Un silence religieux et légèrement tendu accueillit ses paroles, qui avait visiblement congelé de trouille les autres.

« Whou, j'ai peur…My god, que vais-je devenir ? »

Harry eut un sourire glacial, aussi froid que Voldemort et il sentit pour la première fois, et il en ressentit une certaine fierté et un immense soulagement, Lily frissoner.

« Tu ne me connais pas Evans, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai déjà fait, et tu ne sais pas non plus de quoi je suis capable. Crois moi, il existe des sortilèges bien pire que le doloris ou l'avada Kedavra…Tu veux les tester ? »

La jeune fille gardait ses yeux obstinément planté dans ceux de Harry, y cherchant probablement une lueur qui démentirait l'air horriblement cruel, sadique et dangereusement puissant de son ennemi…mais rien…ce type était probablement aussi dingue et aussi puissamment cruel que Voldemort.

« Andrews, si je fais ce que tu me dis de faire…Qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ? »

Harry lui lâcha le cou et se recula…il sourit froidement et son ton, lorsqu'il répondit fut glacial.

« Mon éternel reconnaissance et la promesse d'une vie sauve…et d'une mort sans douleur si jamais tu te mets de nouveau à faire ce genre de conneries, on simplement si je te retrouve de nouveau sur mon chemin… »

Lily n'était pas bête, elle était même trop intelligente pour être dans cette école de petit sorcier prétentieux et capricieux. Elle avait appris à maîtriser son don pour les charmes seuls, elle avait rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, seul, sans que personne ne lui demande si ça l'intéressait. Elle avait été jusqu'à tenir tête à cette homme charmant et magnifique…Cette homme, qui possédait toujours, malgré son age avancé, un corps aussi jeune et aussi vif que celui de certain jeune mangemort…et pourtant…pourtant il laissait entrevoir cette puissance, ce pouvoir si dense, si froid qu'il en était palpable lorsque le maître était en colère, une aura qu'elle avait entrevu, la nuit, lorsqu'il était à ses côtés…lorsqu'il la prenait sans douceur et qu'elle lui murmurait des secrets à l'oreille…pour attirer son attention sur elle…cette homme qu'elle aimait...

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi devrais je te rencontrer de nouveau, je vais quitter le château, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et à moins que tu ne sois un futur ennemi potentiel de mon maître, je pense que nous ne nous reverrons pas…jamais. »

Ses yeux brillaient si intensément quand elle parla du maître que Harry sut qu'elle en était très proche, bien trop proche.

Et pourtant il l'avait tué.

« Je suis un ennemi potentiel de ton cher et tendre maître Evans…je suis probablement celui qu'il devrait le plus craindre…d'ailleurs ce serait très sympa si tu le lui disais. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et éclata d'un rire froid.

« Tu oses…tu oses insinuer que tu as une quelconque chance de le vaincre…toi ? »

Harry sourit de nouveau aussi froidement que Mister Iceberg 2005 et fondit de nouveau sur elle.

« Encore une fois Evans, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Lily le fixa intensément…ce mec était fou…mais elle croyait en son pouvoir.

« Bien » Souffla t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du survivant.

Puis alors que Harry se reculait vivement, elle disparut.

Hébété était le moindre mot qui pouvait qualifier l'état des autres…James, Sirius, Valerian, Rémus et, à la surprise Harry, Maximillian, Théo et visiblement Lucius étaient scotché devant Harry. Ils ne revenaient pas de ce qui venaient de se passer.

Est-ce que l'aura rouge et or tachée d'émeraude qui avait envahit la pièce avait été réel ?

« Co…comment as…Qui es tu ? » Demanda Valerian en se reculant un peu.

Ses yeux, au plus grand désarroi d'Harry luisaient de nouveau de méfiance et d'incertitude. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs que c'était le cas de tout le monde.

Il fit une grimace ennuyée.

« Hum, Nathaniel Andrews. » Asarda t-il.

Mais ce n'eut pour effet que de faire monter la tension un peu plus dans la pièce.

Sa puissance les avait visiblement effrayé, comme elle avait effrayé les quelques amis qui lui restait dans son monde, comme elle avait effrayé le monde…

Il se sentit soudain las et baissa les yeux sans en dire d'avantage. Il les releva quelques instants plus tard pour s'inquiéter de James.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-il le plus gentiment du monde.

James acquiesça vaguement. Trop plein de la douleur que lui avait infliger le doloris et de la peur viscérale que lui avait inspiré l'aura du nouveau…ou était ce simplement sa voix qui l'avait considérablement refroidit.

« Ok, bon…je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Je … » Il baissa la tête tentant vainement de repousser le mal de crâne et la tristesse qui l'envahissait comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un peu trop étalage de sa puissance et que les gens s'éloignait ostensiblement de lui. « Vous devriez aller voir si Sévérus va mieux. »

Puis il sortit sans rien dire, ne prêtant aucune attention à Valerian, qui le regardait douloureusement.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur l'accueillit sur ses genoux et Harry s'y lova prestement, ne réussissant plus à dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues pâles de fatigue.

Le directeur ne lui demanda rien, il avait sentit la puissance envahir le château et il savait combien était douloureuse la réaction des personnes qui était témoin d'un tel événement.

Pourquoi fallait que puissance et pureté soit si souvent et aussi désagréablement éloigné ?

Il regarda le visage baigné de larme de l'enfant lové dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Qui pouvait oser croire que cet enfant était l'incarnation du mal et allait user de sa puissance pour plonger le monde dans les ténèbres ?

Cette enfant ne pouvait devenir ténèbre…cet enfant ne pouvait succomber à l'appel de la puissance de la magie, de la puissance qu'elle conférait, du pouvoir qu'elle offrait.

Cet enfant n'était pas un sorcier corruptible. La magie n'avait pas de pouvoir sur cet enfant.

Cet enfant était la magie.


	10. chapitre 10

CHAPITRE X :

James se précipita hors de la salle à la suite de Harry mais ne le suivit absolument pas.

Il courut aussi vite que possible vers la salle commune des serpentards, mais sa progression fut brusquement stoppée au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'il entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

James et l'inconnu se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air et James eut du mal à reprendre ces esprits, voyant volés autour de lui des milliers d'hypogriffes nains.

Une main vint alors se placer sous sa nuque et l'aida à se redresser…et c'est là qu'il vit la plus belle chose au monde…enfin de son point de vue (et du mien aussi !) de petit ami qui vient de se cogner la tête violemment par terre avant d'assister à une course d'Hyppogriffe nain…donc la plus belle chose au monde…son petit ami, qui attendait son bébé…et qui lui souriait.

James lui rendit un sourire béat et se jeta dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura t-il à Sévérus qui le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Hey, mon ange, on se débarrasse pas d'un serpentard furieusement ascendant poufsouffle futur papa comme ça ! Comment vous avez réussi à éliminer l'influence de Lily…Je m'apercevais de sa présence dans ma magie mais j'étais incapable de faire la moindre chose. »

« Et bien, en réalité je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose…c'est le nouveau qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a trouvé ce qu'il t'arrivait et c'est lui qui a obliger Lily à te libérer. »

Sévérus et James se décidèrent quand même à se relever et marchèrent dans les couloirs, main dans la main, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Alors on va avoir un petit bébé ? » Demanda doucement Sévérus.

James s'arrêta et se plaça devant son petit ami qui avait un air emprunt d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Le gryffondor avança sa main et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sev, tu n'es pas content ? »

Sévérus fronça les sourcil et attrapa la main de James posée sur sa joue, embrassa le bout de ses doigts et abaissa sa main, gardant celle de son petit ami dans la sienne.

« Si Voldemort apprends pour le bébé…il va vouloir le récupérer James…Il ne nous le laissera jamais… » L'inquiétude immense que trahissait la voix de Sévérus serra le cœur de James et il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je te protégerais mon ange…Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un, si puissant qu'il soit, nous voler notre bébé. Je te le promets… »

Sévérus lui répondit par un sourire et il sortirent ensemble du château pour marcher un petit peu dans la neige qui tombait depuis le matin.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que quelque chose dans la forêt commençait à bouger…ils ne s'aperçurent pas non plus que la neige, au bout du parc se tintait d'un rouge sang… Et ils ne s'aperçurent pas non plus du sort qui fusait vers James.

Ce n'est que lorsque James tomba à genoux et que les cris de Sévérus lié à celui, désespéré, de Harry retentirent que les quelques personnes présentes réagirent…Trop lentement.

Ils étaient déjà la.

Harry courut jusqu'à Sévérus qui était à genoux, serrant un James inconscient et bien trop pâle contre son corps secoué par de longs sanglots.

« Donne le moi ! » Lui cria Harry alors que des cris commençaient à retentir tout autour du château. « Sévérus, il faut le rentrer à l'intérieur, sinon il va mourir, ils vont le tuer. »

Snape leva des yeux brouillés par les larmes sur Harry.

« Il est déjà mort. »

Harry secoua obstinément la tête alors qu'un flot de larmes jaillissait de ses yeux.

Il fit fie des plaintes de Sévérus et lui enleva le corps de James avant de foncé, suivit de prêt par Sévérus qui avait garder la main de James serrer dans la sienne, jusque dans le grand hall, où Sirius et Rémus étaient, où ils crièrent ensemble lorsqu'ils aperçurent James dans les bras de Nathaniel.

« Sirius…prends le, s'il te plait. » Réussit à articuler Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Il regarda encore un instant le visage éteint de son père puis se précipita dehors, la peine mêlés à la haine pur électrisait sa magie.

Il sortit et se trouva face à LUI…Lui qui lui souriait comme un sadique…Lui qui savait probablement qui il était…Lui qui l'invita simplement à l'accompagner jusqu'à son manoir, sous peine de tuer tout les enfants présents dans ce château

Lui qui sourit encore plus lorsque Harry consentit à l'accompagner…Lui qui, une lueur perverse dans le regard, dit qu'il voulait également emmené Théo avec lui, Théo qui criait pour qu'Harry ne parte pas avec lui…Théo qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs et que Max et Lucius protégèrent de leur corps lorsque des mangemorts se dirigèrent vers eux pour emmener le petit.

Théo, qui, finalement, après avoir vu ses frères s'écrouler face à une vingtaine de mangemorts, consentit lui aussi à ce que Voldemort l'emmènent sous les cris de Valerian, Sévérus, qui pleurait déjà James, Sirius, Rémus…Théo qui prit la main de Nathaniel avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout les deux…accompagner de tout les autres……………..( nda : Je vois trop cette scène dans un silence complet, au ralenti…non ? Bon, d'accords, remetez vous du choc et répondez après !)

Un silence horrifiant suivit la disparition du mage noir, de ses sbires, de ses créatures et de Théo et Nathaniel.

Silence qui fut rompu par les sanglots de Sévérus, ses plaintes, liés à celles de Lucius et de Max qui tentaient malgré les larmes de garder la tête haute, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le ramener, leur petit Théo…leur petit ange.

Valerian, lui, qui était assis par terre, contre le mur du château, fixant l'endroit où venait de disparaître son petit frère adoré et son petit ami…son Gentil Nathaniel, qui ne voulait faire de mal à personne…'leur sauveur' comme avait dit Théo.

Valerian qui fondit en larme à cette pensée et que Rémus vint prendre dans ses bras, bras auquel il s'accrocha comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée…

Cette après midi là, la première après-midi où la neige étaient tombée, la première après midi où les plus jeunes avaient obtenus l'autorisation de sortir joués dans cette neige, si pur, si blanche, si…rouge…écarlate d'un sang trop jeune, d'un sang figés par le froid et les larmes…

Cette après midi là, donc, ou le quart des plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard perdirent la vie ou leurs amis… Cette après midi là, où James Potter perdit la sienne, accompagné dans son voyage par les larmes de ses amis, de son petit ami et de son petit bébé, de celle de son fils…

Cette après midi là ou, pour la première fois, Dumbledore ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui venaient frappés à la porte de ses paupières…


	11. chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE XI :**

« Alors Harry, croyais tu vraiment pouvoir changer quelque chose à tout ça ? »

Le lord noir s'approcha tel un serpent vers Harry et caressa la joue du survivant de son index, enfonçant son ongle dans sa chaire, laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue.

Harry serra les lèvres sous la douleur que lui infligeait sa cicatrice et ne dit rien, souhaitant plus que tout que Voldemort ne s'intéresse qu'à lui et oublie la présence de Théo qui se tenait un peu plus loin, recroqueviller au pieds d'un espèce de vieux porcs qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Crabbe junior.

« C'est déjà fait Tom… »

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata d'un grand rire froid et planta ses yeux écarlates dans ceux de Harry qui se plissèrent sous la douleur fulgurante qui envahit son crâne puis son corps entier.

« Ho oui petit Potter, c'est déjà fait…et sais-tu ce qui est bien…c'est que grâce à toi, je ne referais pas les même erreur, grâce à toi, il n'y aura jamais de prophétie, grâce à toi…je suis réellement invincible et je vais pouvoir exercer mon pouvoir toute les prochaines années sans jamais disparaître. »

Son sourire s'agrandit sadiquement et Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'un halètement d'horreur envahissait sa gorge.

« Oui Harry, te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait… ?...et maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer…puis je m'occuperais de ce petit ange. Tu es d'accord Harry ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor serra les dents et finalement Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Il allait prononcer le sort fatal, sans avoir même donné à Harry la chance de se défendre, lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et un mangemort s'agenouilla devant le maître et lui fit part d'une requête urgente.

Le seigneur des ténèbres grogna mais acquiesça tout de même. Il ordonna à Crabbe senior d'emmener Harry et Théo dans les cachots et de lui amener le petit ange dans sa chambre dés qu'il serrait de retour.

Harry frissonna violemment lorsqu'il entendit ça et Voldemort sourit sadiquement. Il lui fit un vieux clin d'œil pervers et sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Harry et Théo étaient jetés dans un sombre cachot.

Harry se précipita sur Théo malgré sa douleur et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire Nath, je te le promets, je me laisserai pas faire. »

Harry acquiesça vivement, cherchant un moyen rapide et efficace de s'enfuir d'ici, moyen qu'il trouva rapidement en la personne de l'elfe de maison qui venait de passer devant les grilles de leur cage.

« Hey toi… » Murmura le survivant, se détachant de Théo qui le regarda faire.

L'elfe s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda de ses grands yeux hideux et larmoyants le jeune homme qui lui parlait.

« Sity ne doit pas parler au prisonnier, Sity ne devrait pas leur parler, vilain Sity, Vilain. » Et la bestiole se mit à se frapper violemment la tête contre les murs.

« Attends, écoutes Sity, attends s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de mal…Il faut…Il faut que tu nous aide à sortir d'ici, je t'en pris… »

Sity secoua vivement la tête et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Ecoutes moi Sity, je peux t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, ou personne n'exigera que tu gardes des personnes qui hurle nuit et jour, je peux t'emmener dans un endroit ou les elfes de maison sont heureux et ne sont pas violentés…s'il te plaît Sity, aides moi, et je t'aiderais. »

L'elfe le regardait, semblant en proie à un dilemme intérieur extrêmement difficile…puis au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Harry retenait son souffle et que Théo broyait sa main, l'elfe secoua de nouveau la tête et…s'avança vers la porte et posa fébrilement sa main rugueuse sur la grille qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis qui résonna avec un bruit sinistre.

Harry et Théo se ruèrent derrière et Harry voulut prendre la main de l'elfe mais celui-ci s'écarta violemment.

« Non, Monsieur, Monsieur peut partir sans peur, Sity le protège, Sity ne peut pas quitter le manoir de son maître ainsi, Sity n'a pas le droit, mais Sity vous protège, Sity vous souhaite bonne chance et Sity vous dit au revoir…et maintenant Sity va aller se punir parce qu'il a désobéit… »

Et avant que Harry ait pu réagir, l'elfe de maison avait disparut.

Harry ne s'attarda cependant pas et partit en courant en direction de ce qu'il se souvenait être un passage secret qui menait vers la sortie…Il avait été bouché dans son temps…Le survivant espérait simplement que Tom n'aurait pas encore pensé à ça alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ils coururent sans un bruit de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus essoufflé et sortirent enfin à l'air libre.

Mais Théo cria lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs mangemorts courir vers eux et Harry l'attira contre son torse…il recula de quelques pas et regarda le sort rouge siffler vers lui…

…Sort qui s'écrasa violemment sur l'arbre desséché qui se trouvait juste derrière les deux sorciers…qui venaient de transplaner.


	12. chapitre 12

**Chapitre XIII :**

Harry et Théo sentirent à peine le sol sous leurs pieds quand ils réapparurent, tout simplement parce que Théo perdit conscience juste à ce moment là et que Harry fut trop occupé à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe pour s'occuper d'autres choses.

Quand il fut sûr que le petit ange ne toucherait jamais le sol, il regarda où il était et sentit les quelques forces qui lui restaient s'évanouir en un rien de temps…

Ils devaient se trouver en plein milieu de la forêt interdite et le soleil déclinait manifestement bien vite rendant la forêt de plus en plus menaçante.

Harry resserra sa prise sur Théo qui avait ses jambes posées mollement à terre et sa tête qui roulait doucement sur l'épaule de Harry qui le tenait par un bras.

Son autre bras était occupé à essayer de concentrer de la magie dans sa main, pour se défendre en cas de problèmes, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver dans une forêt comme celle-ci, ce qui leur causerait beaucoup de problème parce que manifestement, la magie de Harry était bien trop puisés pour le maintenir éveillé et les secourir en même temps.

Il soupira doucement, se concentrant le plus qu'il pouvait, s'épuisant encore plus puis finit par redresser un peu Théo dans son étreinte et le serrer très fort contre lui, tentant vainement de trouver une solution qui ne voulait pas arriver.

C'est alors, qu'à la plus grande horreur de Harry, deux yeux jaunes apparurent face à eux, difficilement cachés par un grand buisson touffu.

Le survivant déglutit lentement, fixant la bête dans les yeux et cherchant une échappatoire à toute allure, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, aussi vite que l'animal leur bondit dessus, les renversant sur le sol, s'apprêtant à mordre goulûment le visage d'Harry qui cachait la tête de Théo dans son cou.

Harry ferma violemment les yeux, s'attendant à une mort certaine et s'étonna quelque peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que rien ne vint et que le poids sur lui avait disparut, (pas Théo hein ! Théo est toujours sur lui ! C'est le truc qui a disparu…je me suis fait peur toute seul ! Théo ne mourra pas…jamais ! Lala ! Je veux arriver à la fin de ce chapitre ! Parce que la fin est d'enfer!)

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda aux alentours, apercevant bien vite que la bestiole avait disparut et que juste à côté d'eux se trouvait, et le survivant en resta coi, une magnifique Licorne immaculé qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, un regard rassurant et serein qui lui assurait sécurité et soutien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit de la forêt.

"Hénia ? " Tenta doucement le survivant, la gorge enrouée par la fatigue.

La licorne s'ébroua doucement et tapa des sabots.

Harry sourit en grands puis se mit à rire, quelques larmes de fatigue ruisselant le long de ses joues pâles et fatigués.

Il se releva doucement et la licorne s'agenouilla pour permettre à Harry de déposer Théo sur son dos, privilège que seul Harry avait obtenu depuis des siècles et des siècles…

Théo était toujours inconscient et Harry espérait au fond de lui qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, qu'il se réveillerait un jour.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt un long moment, Harry se tenant au flanc droit de la Licorne qui marchait doucement, visiblement attentive au balancement de Théo sur son dos, pour prévenir la moindre chute éventuelle.

Ils ne voyaient déjà pratiquement plus rien dans la forêt lorsqu'un nouveau bruit effrayant se fit entendre, mettant la Licorne et Harry sur la défensive.

Harry se tint tout près de la licorne et resta bouche bée quand il aperçut deux petites lumières briller et se diriger rapidement vers lui.

Elles lui sautèrent dessus trois secondes après et Harry sourit de soulagement, la peur s'éloignant doucement de son corps.

"Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?" Demanda t-il aux deux petites fées maintenant assises en tailleurs dans ses mains alors qu'il reprenait leur route.

"On t'a sentit Ry' ! A la base on a sentit que quelqu'un souffrait, en fait il y avait deux personnes, puis quand on a été plus près on s'est aperçut que c'était toi !"

"Comment êtes vous arrivés là ?"

Les deux petites fées froncèrent les sourcils.

"Tu as ouvert une brèche en partant Harry, c'est pour ça que Voldemort a pu te suivre, le retourneur de temps que t'a donné Rogue avait probablement un défaut ou peut être bien que c'était ce qu'il devait se passer…toujours est-il qu'elle ne se refermera que lorsque tu auras terminé ce que tu es venu faire ici."

"Donc…"fit Harry après un petit temps de réflexion…"tout le monde peut venir ici comme il le souhaite."

"Non, pas tout le monde, tu es fou ! Les maître du temps ne laisseraient jamais faire ça ! C'est déjà extraordinaire qu'il t'ai laissé entreprendre ce que tu es en train de tenter mais…certaines personnes le peuvent oui."

"Est-ce que d'autres que vous l'on fait ? D'autres créatures de la forêt ? Tristan ? Silis ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus ?"

"Aucune idée Harry, on n'a pas entendu parler d'eux depuis que tu es partit, les choses changent là bas et des gens…disparaissent…"

Le jeune homme écarquillé les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Qui ?...Qui a disparu ?"

"On ne sait pas Harry, des gens qui…je ne sais pas, tu as peut être empêcher des naissances, des mariages…Tout pleins de choses. Et ne culpabilises pas Ry', tu n'as pas choisit tout ce qui arrive, et tu fais de ton mieux pour l'arranger, c'est déjà bien trop pour un goss !"

"Je ne suis pas un goss, Liz !"

"Non mais tu devrais en être un Harry, tu n'as que 18 ans, et ce n'est rien sur toute une vie… Dit elle d'une voix douce et triste."

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à marcher sans rien répondre, il était trop fatigué pour penser, il sentait sa magie devenir de moins en moins puissantes à l'intérieur de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il puisait dedans pour rester conscient.

"Nous devons repartir Harry, regardes la lisère de la forêt est là, vous êtes arrivés. Nous viendrons te voir bientôt."

Elles lui firent toute les deux un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et s'évaporèrent dans la forêt sombre et effrayante.

Harry aida la Licorne à descendre Théo de sur son dos et le prit dans ses bras, marchant lentement, le souffle erratique jusqu'aux limites de la forêt où il lança un faible adieu à la Licorne et regarda avec soulagement la façade immense du château qui lui faisait face.

Il ne tint plus et s'écroula sur la pelouse fraîche, posant délicatement le petit ange à ses côtés puis il se laissa tomber en avant et appuya la tête sur le sol mouillé et froid, respirant doucement l'odeur de l'herbe et sentant le souffle du vent frais parcourir son corps épuisés…

"Harry !"

Cette voix lui glaça le sang et avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait il releva la tête et des larmes de détresse envahirent ses yeux verts.

"Toi…"Croassa t-il doucement. Il se jeta dans les bras du garçon en face de lui et sanglota doucement, le serrant comme il pouvait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Toi…"Sanglota t-il tandis qu'il sentait des lèvres douces se poser doucement sur son front…"Draco…"


	13. chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE XIV :**

Harry se détacha doucement de Draco, le regardant dans les yeux en caressant doucement sa joue tentant visiblement de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait devant lui était réel…que son grand frère de sang qui était censé être mort était bien face à lui, lui souriant doucement, l'air inquiet et heureux en même temps.

- Comment ?...Dray ?...Tu…merde, tu étais mort…Dit il dans un sanglot.

Draco eut un faible rire et attrapa la main de Harry qui continuait à caresser sa joue.

- Je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout ça quand on sera rentré mais là, je pense qu'il faudrait vous soigner tout les deux, et principalement ton adorable copain parce qu'il n'a pas l'air bien.

Harry acquiesça vivement en se retournant vers Théo pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Draco passa rapidement devant lui et saisit lui-même Théo en souriant doucement à Harry.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas détaché de ton grand courage gryffondorien Ry ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu ne seras même pas capable de le soulever ? Interrogea t-il une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de l'ex serpentard…vivant…devant lui. Il sentit de nouveau les larmes envahirent ses yeux et s'obligea à les retenir alors qu'il se relevait lentement et prenait appuie sur Draco qui portait Théo avec une aisance naturel.

- C'est marrant comme une scène similaire me revient…là, maintenant, tout de suite. Murmura t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour s'enlever les images de cette nuit où il avait cru mourir et où, finalement, en plein milieu de la nuit, Draco était venu le sortir de ce cachot lugubre et l'avait porter à travers la forêt interdite où ils étaient réapparu après avoir transplaner le plus près possible de Poudlard.

- A croire que les seules fois où je te vois, c'est pour me sauver la vie.

Draco rit de plus belle et Harry en fut troublé.

- J'aimerais bien savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps pour rire autant.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Harry et le fixer de ses beaux yeux gris.

- J'ai…disparu, je dirais, de la surface de la terre…mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de là où j'étais…mon corps était ici, quelque part dans un manoir, coincé dans une espèce de pierre de Lune énorme, pleine d'un liquide ambrée, et moi…j'étais dans des sortes de Limbes à tenter vainement de trouver la sortie…Quand j'ai finalement réussit à me réveiller, des choses étranges se passait autour de moi et j'ai appris par des mangemorts que tu avais remonter le temps, que Tom t'avais suivit et que la brèche restait ouverte mais accessible uniquement à certaines personnes…j'ai tenté ma chance…Ca fait trois jours que je suis ici…Mais je voulais d'abord te trouver avant de m'incruster.

Il reprit sa route vers le château et Harry le suivit doucement.

- Hou…d'accord, c'est étrange. Tu sais qui t'as enfermé là dedans…et…comment Tom et le Voldemort d'ici ont réussit à fusionner ?

- C'est ton super copain qui m'a enfermé dans la pierre et…hum…je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ils ont pu fusionner…aussi vite je veux dire…parce que c'est tout à fait possible, deux âmes peuvent fusionner ensemble quand elles sont identiques…et je ne doute pas un instant que celles de nos deux Tom sont exactement pareilles ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Harry acquiesça difficilement, une torpeur désagréable l'entraînant doucement vers l'inconscience. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu pouvais tenir encore deux minutes Ry, ce serait adorable. Dit-il en grimpant les escaliers qui les menèrent au hall d'entrée de l'école.

Rusard sortit immédiatement de son bureau pour voir qui entrait dans le hall en plein milieu d'après midi ou tout les élèves normalement devrait être en cours et se retrouva telle le crapaud moyen devant les trois jeunes gens qui étaient également figée.

Harry gémit et laissa sa tête rouler sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Nous n'avons pas changé nos visages Dray. Murmura t-il dans la cape du blond.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ha oui…Hum…monsieur Rusard, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait, allez prévenir l'infirmière et lui dire de préparer deux lits, dont un dans une chambre individuelle ?

Le concierge acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement alors que Draco lâchait les jambes de Théo qui se posèrent mollement sur le sol.

Il s'accroupit ensuite et sortit sa baguette avant de murmurer un mobilis corpus sur le corps du petit ange qui se souleva doucement et avança au même rythme que Draco qui soutenait maintenant beaucoup mieux le brun.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie Dray, sinon je vais…et toi aussi d'ailleurs, ton père est là…donc nous allons être dans la merde.

- Qu'est ce qu'on mon géniteur fabriquent à Poudlard.

- Hum…je crois que je vais avoir certaines choses à t'expliquer à propos de ton cher géniteur, de ta 'mère', de mes parents et de la plupart de tout ces chers mangemorts qui ont jurés corps et âmes de nous tuer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry s'arrêta, forçant de ce fait Draco à faire de même et tourna se tête vers Théo.

- Ce petit bout de choux adorable s'appelle Théodore Nott, il a 14 ans et a faillit finir dans le lit de Tom. Ton père, est ici avec son petit ami, Maximillian Nott, le frère de Théo, et attends sûrement un bébé qui s'appellera plus tard Draco Malfoy, et mes parents…ne sont autres que James Potter..ET…ajouta t-il plus fort pour empêcher l'interruption de Draco…Severus Snape.

Une carpe et Draco Malfoy ne devaient pas présenter d'énormes différences en cet instant. Le blond avait en effet la bouche grande ouverte et…ne la refermait pas.

- J'avoue, j'ai aussi eu du mal à l'encaisser…surtout le fait que c'est Sévérus qui me porte en ce moment même…Dray ?

Le blond semblait vraiment avoir du mal à absorber la nouvelle mais du finalement se décider à réagir quand les jambes de Harry lâchèrent et qu'il s'écroula dans ses bras.

- Hola…Ry, désolé…Bon on va essayer d'atteindre cette foutue infirmerie avant que l'un de vous ne finissent vraiment par y passer et après…il déglutit difficilement en soulevant le corps d'un Harry inconscient dans ses bras…et après…on discutera de tout ce…bazard. Finit-il en se mettant en marche, Harry dans ses bras, Théo à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle et le cri que poussa madame Pomfrey du retentir dans tout le château tellement il était aigu.

Elle arriva avec une couverture qu'elle lança sur Harry et Draco, donna l'ordre à un élève de prendre Théo et de le poser sur un lit et emmena les deux voyageurs du futur dans une chambre individuelle.

- Posez le là, je reviens tout de suite. Dit elle à Draco après lui avoir ôter la couverture de sur la tête. Vos parents et les siens sont dans la salle…enfin il n'y a rien à craindre de James vu qu'il est un peu dans le potage mais Sévérus y est.

- Heuuuuuuuuuuu…ok. Répondit le blond qui n'avait pas tout suivit. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à sortir puis, finalement, se retourna.

- Vous êtes bien le fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Maximillian Nott…vous venez du futur hein ? Murmura t-elle incertaine.

Draco manqua de nouveau s'étouffer et s'assit sur le bord du lit où Harry gisait.

- Oui…Oui, oui, je suis Draco Malfoy.

Pompom secoua vivement la tête et lui fit un gentil sourire en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps pour s'occuper du survivant avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Laissant Draco Malfoy avec une envie horrible d'ouvrir la porte et de voir les gens qui peuplait l'infirmerie.

- Je t'interdis catégoriquement de le faire. Murmura une voix à ses côtés.

Il sourit et se retourna vers Harry.

- Je crois que j'adore définitivement ce lien…

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué et se mit sur le côté, cachant un peu son visage dans l'oreiller à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

- Tu as froid ?

Le brun fit oui de la tête et Draco ôta ses chaussures avant de se glisser à côtés du survivant, le prenant dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci gardant son petit sourire doux finit par s'endormir.


	14. chapitre 14

**Chapitre XV :**

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce où dormaient Harry et Draco en même temps que Pomfrey et le blond se réveilla tout de suite, se levant rapidement pour laisser l'infirmière examiner le brun qui dormait apparemment profondément. Elle s'agita un moment autour du jeune homme endormit tandis que Draco fixait Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est bon de vous revoir cher directeur."

"Et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune homme. Je suis content que le futur enfant de Maximilian et Lucius soit en pleine forme."

Draco grimaça un peu et le directeur sembla un peu surpris puis il fronça les sourcils.

"Hum…ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à mon père que je suis en bonne santé. "Dit-il en souriant douloureusement…"loin de là même."

Le directeur acquiesça et allait répondre quand un grand cri d'effroi retentit dans la salle. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'infirmière qui fixait avec de grands yeux la longue diagonal d'un rose pâle qui traversait le torse du jeune homme, de l'omoplate droite au flan gauche.

Draco regarda Harry tristement et demanda à l'infirmière si elle avait fini de l'ausculter. Pomfrey aqcuiesca doucement et Draco replaça doucement la couverture sur le corps de Harry, cachant ainsi la cicatrice que son ancien maître avait tant aimée lui faire. Le jeune brun papillonna des yeux juste à ce moment là et sourit doucement à Draco qui lui embrassa le front avant de l'aider à se redresser sur les oreillers.

"Bonjour Harry, je suis très heureux de te revoir en, plutôt bonne santé….et d'avoir ramener Théo entier également. "Dit Dumbledore.

"Comment va-t-il ?" s'enquit le brun.

"Ho, Monsieur Nott va très bien. Il est en très bonne santé et entouré de ses grands frères qui le couvent comme si il allait disparaître…enfin, je les comprends." Répondit madame Pomfrey.

"Pompom, pourrais tu nous laisser un moment s'il te plait, je dois m'occuper de l'apparence de ses deux jeunes gens."

"Oui, bien sûr Albus."

Et la petite infirmière sortit rapidement, laissant ainsi les trois autres seuls.

"Donc…je crois que Monsieur Malfoy fera un parfait frère pour toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Ce serait génial, nous sommes déjà frère de sang alors…"

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

"Comment êtes-vous devenu frères de sang ?"

Le regard de Harry se fit douloureusement triste et apeuré, tandis que Draco lui saisissait la main.

Harry rabaissa alors le drap et laissa le directeur contempler la longue cicatrice.

"J'aurais du en mourir, quand Draco m'a trouvé, j'avais perdu trop de sang. Alors il a accomplit le rituel du partage des sangs, pour que je puisse vivre."

"C'est un geste magnifique que vous avez accompli, Monsieur Malfoy."

"Hey, j'allais pas laisser cette petite chose mourir." Répondit-il en souriant doucement…"et puis vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est agréable de partager ce lien qui nous unit."

" C'est trés courageux de votre part...bon alors, Monsieur Mafloy…"

"Appelez moi Draco…"

"Bien alors, Draco, aides Harry à se lever s'il te plait et placer vous l'un à côté de l'autre en vous tenant les mains. Et ne vous quittez pas des yeux."

Les deux jeunes gens firent ce que le directeur demandait et se mirent face à face en se fixant.

Dumbledore se concentra alors et deux minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco rouvrirent les yeux qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermer et se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

"Whaou, c'est…étrange. Tu es très choux Ry' !"

L'ancien Gryffondor éclata de rire et saisit une mèche de cheveux châtain de Dray qui volait autour de sa tête.

"Et toi tu as les cheveux longs ! Et j'avoues…tu es plutôt mignon aussi. Mais…professeur, nous ne sommes pas jumeaux ?"

"Hum, et bien non…je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, et puis c'est la magie qui crée les corps, je pense que comme Draco joue un peu le rôle d'un grand frère pour toi, la magie a créé un grand frère pour Nathaniel."

"Cool ! Alors je ressemble a quoi ?"

Dumbledore sourit et invoqua un miroir dans lequel Draco se contempla avec appréciation. Il était plus grand que Harry, une demi tête environs, avait des cheveux longs, jusqu'à mi-dos à peu près, du même châtain clair que Harry. Il était finement musclé et son visage doux et sévère à la fois, un peu semblable à celui de son vrai lui intimait le respect à quiconque le croiserait.

Il tourna le dos au miroir et sourit en grand à Dumbledore.

"Parfait, alors je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer dans la pièce d'à côté pour rassurer vos amis qui se font un sang d'encre pour vous. Draco, est ce que Noah vous irait comme prénom."

"C'est parfait, je pense que Draco me manquera mais Noah c'est très bien."

"Bien alors ce sera Noah et Nathaniel Andrews."

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent discrètement l'attroupement autour du lit de Théo, composé de Lucius, Max, Sévérus et…et Harry manqua s'étouffer quand il l'aperçut, son père, en pleine forme alors que la veille il avait reçu un avada en pleine poitrine.

Dumbledore apercevant sa réaction se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille que tout les Potter était naturellement immunisé contre l'avada ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Harry acquiesça et reporta son attention sur l'agglutinement pour voir que Théo le fixait, et que peu à peu, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui et vers Draco…

"Nath…"Cria Valérian en se jetant sur lui. Il l'embrassa si tendrement que Harry sentit ses jambes flageoler sur lui. Quand enfin le serpentard le lâcha, il le fixa comme pour se convaincre qu'il était réel et allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand un toussotement indigné l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Harry eu un petit rire et se recula un peu.

"Valérian, je te présente Noah, mon grand frère."

"Ho, je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère…Heu, enchanté, je suis Valérian Avery." Et le serpentard lui tendit la main tandis que Draco s'étouffait à moitié.

Valérian Avery était un mangemort sanguinaire.

"Heu, ouai, enchanté aussi. Nath, il faudra que je te parle à un moment ou à un autre."

L'anciennement blond serra la main du jeune homme qui lui sourit un peu inquiet.

"Noah, voici Sévérus Snape, James Potter, content de voir que tu vas bien James, c'est…surprenant…hum, Maximilian Nott, le frère de Théo et…Lucius Malfoy que je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré."

"En effet, mais à ce qu'il parait c'est toi qui as sortit Max de son problème, et je t'en remercie."

"De rien. Et tout le monde, je vous présente mon grand frère, Noah Andrews, je le croyais mort."

Un bras entoura ses épaules et il se reposa un peu sur la poitrine de son grand frère adoré sous l'œil limite jaloux de Valérian qui retourna s'asseoir à côté du lit de Théo.

"Nathaniel merci, Merci de l'avoir ramené, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si il était mort."

"Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé mourir Max."

"Quand même, merci de tout mon cœur."

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que les journées passèrent sans aucunes nouvelles du Lord noir, Noah fut envoyé à serpentard pour faire sa septième année qu'il n'avait jamais faite et Théo et lui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme que Théo était en train de devenir tomba amoureux de Draco qui lui non plus n'était pas insensible au charme du gamin…mais et bien, c'était un gamin, d'à peine 14 ans alors que lui allait en avoir 19.

"Théo, écoutes moi…"

"Non, c'est toi qui m'écoute Noah, je sais bien que je suis encore jeune mais…je…tu…merde…"

"Théo…"

"Je t'aime…"Murmura Théo…"je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul pour ça."

Draco soupira et vint rejoindre Théo qui s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le jeune homme fourra sa tête dans le cou du blond, enfin châtain depuis bientôt quatre mois.

"Bordel Théo, je suis trop vieux pour toi, qu'est ce que dirait ton frère."

"Alors tu m'aimes aussi ?"

"De quoi ? "Demanda Draco en repoussant un peu l'enfant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu dis que tu es trop vieux pour moi mais, tu n'as pas dit que ce n'était pas réciproque."

"Je…"

"Tais-toi ! Je préfère garder cette impression intacte comme ça, si tu me laisses, je pourrais au moins garder ça." Termina t-il, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

Le cœur de Draco se fendit en deux et il reprit Théo dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

"D'accords, écoutes, tu es trop jeune, et je ne ferais jamais rien de sexuel avec toi, tant que tu n'auras pas au moins 16 ans d'accords, ensuite nous allons en parler à ton frère, je ne veux pas que vous vous engueuliez juste à cause de moi."

Théo redressa sa tête et acquiesça vivement en souriant et riant de soulagement, il sauta dans les bras de Draco et celui-ci, posant une main douce sur sa joue, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, comme un premier baiser d'enfant.

"-NOAH JE…" Harry, qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce resta coi un moment avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air ahurit et contrit de Théo et celui-ci pas le moins du monde ébranlé et plutôt amusé et heureux de Draco.

"Comme c'est meugnon…"Dit il en souriant…"Bonne chance avec Max….enfin bref…"

"Tu nous as dérangé pour ? "Demanda Draco et Harry lui tira la langue puérilement.

"Gua…Noah…Et bien…Heu…disons que tu vas être…heu…tonton !"

La mâchoire du serpentard se fracassa sur le plancher et y resta pendant cinq bonnes minutes tendit que Théo applaudissait en rigolant.

"Est-ce que Val le sait ?" Demanda t-il, fixant le visage figé de stupeur de Draco.

"Non je le cherchais. Noah, est-ce que ça va ?"

Le serpentard sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et se précipita sur son frère, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de de nouveau le serrer à l'étouffer.

"Val a intérêt à être un bon papa sinon je l'écorche vif…"

Le survivant éclata de rire et lui rappela qu'il avait déjà menacé d'écarteler Valérian le jour suivant leur arrivé.

"Et de combien es-tu enceint Nath ?" Demanda Théo qui s'était levé pour se faufiler entre eux deux, dans les bras de Draco qui le serra contre lui.

"Trois mois ! Il est prévu pour décembre !"

"Fille ou garçon ?"

"Une petite fille, rien qu'à nous !"

Draco sourit tendrement en regardant un Harry rayonnant qui quelques mois avant ne devaient même pas penser atteindre un jour son 19e anniversaire. Même si ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de Tom et que c'était inquiétant, Harry était heureux en cet instant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Harry prit rapidement congé d'eux, leur faisant un clin d'œil et Draco embrassa le tignasse de son petit chérie qui faisait une tête de moins que lui quand même.

Ils décidèrent finalement de rejoindre les autres qui devaient être dehors en train de jouer dans la neige en faisant semblant de rien tant qu'ils n'auraient rien dit à Max.

Et la discussion tant attendu arriva à peine deux jours plus tard, un peu houleuse, surtout que Draco était plus attentif au ventre rebondit de son père maintenant enceint de 6 mois.

"Noah, ce serait sympa si tu prenais part à la conversation au lieu de reluquer Lucius."

Le Lucius en question sortit une seconde de son livre, jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait, haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture sous l'œil étonné de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son père était finalement…humain.

"Bon, écoutes Max, il m'aime, je l'aime, on s'aime, je sais qu'il est jeune et je ne ferais jamais rien de sexuel avec lui tant qu'il n'aura pas au moins 16 ans, à partir de là, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties je suis sûr que toi comme moi n'étions déjà plus vierge à ce moment là."

Max sembla réfléchir un instant puis acquiesça finalement.

"Soit, je n'ai aucun droit de vous empêcher de vous aimez et je sais que tu te tiendras à ce que tu dis Noah, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais en colère ou quelque chose comme ça… je suis au contraire très content pour vous…et que mon frère est enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Maintenant rentrer donc au château pour éviter de vous attirer des ennuis !"

Théo sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son frère tandis que Draco s'approchait de Lucius.

"Pour quand est le bébé ? "Demanda t-il en fixant son père dans les yeux.

"Mi août a peu près."

Draco hocha la tête et se releva.

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Je t'en pris."

"Tu n'étais pas promis à Narcissa Black ?"

Le froid qui envahit alors la pièce devint…proche de l'océan arctique.

"Qui t'as dit ça ? "Demanda Max en s'approchant d'eux.

"Je l'ai entendu dire."

"Je ne devais l'épouser que pour empêcher sa mère de l'envoyer en France épouser un vieux baron dégoulinant. Mais finalement elle a préféré fuir en Amérique."

Draco sembla satisfait de la réponse et hocha la tête.

Malgré les questions que lui posa Théo sur le chemin de retour pour savoir qui lui avait dit pour Narcissa, Draco ne dit rien et la soirée se passa dans un silence un peu tendu jusqu'à ce que Nath, en ayant assez, prenne son frère à part et lui ordonne de lui expliquer le problème.

"J'arrive pas à voir mon père comme un être humain…est-ce que c'est grave ?" Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle de classe qu'ils avaient investit et transformer en petit salon pour leur réunion privé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Dray…"dit-il après avoir lancé un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la pièce…"bien sûr que non ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne connais ton père que comme une personne exécrable et abominablement cruelle, il t'a battu depuis que tu es petit et nous a pratiquement tué tout les deux…Mais dis toi que c'est seulement de la faute de Lily et que ton père est en réalité tel que tu le vois tout le temps."

"Je n'y arrive pas…"

"Dray…"

"Parce que si je fais comme tu dis, alors ce mioche qui va naître sera plus heureux que moi qui n'est connu qu'un monstre et…et je suis jaloux Ry', je suis tellement jaloux de lui, j'aurais voulu avoir des parents comme Max et Lucius et j'en ai eu comme cruella et Dracula…"

"Moi aussi Dray…"dit Harry en le serrant contre lui et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son frère…"j'aurais voulu avoir des parents, mais cette garce nous a tout prit. Et je la tuerais de mes mains pour ça."

"Ouai…je viendrais avec toi ! "Dit il en rigolant et reniflant doucement.

"Bon, on devrait y aller, parce que nos chéris vont finir par se demander ce qu'il nous arrive."

"Comment va ma nièce ?" Demanda Dray en posant sa main sur le ventre de Harry qui posa à son tour ses mains sur celle de Draco.

"Et bien elle se porte pas mal, mais elle est triste que son parrain soit tout triste."

Draco redressa la tête brusquement et sourit en grands à son petit frère avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Qui est la marraine ?"

"Orphée, elle revient demain d'Italie, Sirius est…comment dirais-je…insupportable."

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours cru que Sirius fricotait des trucs louches avec Rémus dans notre temps."

"J'avoue…moi aussi…"

"Résultat, ils sont tout les deux hétéro…on est bon Ry, on est très bon…"

Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire en même temps et finirent par rejoindre les autres qui ne posèrent aucune question, voyant que l'humeur de Noah était revenue au beau fixe…

Et les jours et les mois passèrent et vint le jour que Draco et Harry attendaient tant, que Sévérus et James attendaient aussi mais plus en angoissant qu'autre chose, une angoisse heureuse, mais une angoisse quand même.

Et c'est donc le 31 juillet 1981 que Harry James Sévérus Potter-Snape naquit par césarienne dans un grand cottage écossait qu'ils avaient acheté pour eux tous, une grande résidence de vacances.

Tout le monde était là, regardant les nouveaux papa s'extasier devant leur petit bout de choux tout brun avec les cheveux en bataille et les mêmes yeux verts que la défunte mère de Sévérus, sous les yeux de Harry qui resta stoïque devant se spectacle qui le rendit heureux et jaloux en même temps, ses mains poser sur son petit ventre rond entrelacer à celle de Valérian qui souffla à l'oreille de Harry qu'ils n'avaient plus que 4 mois avant que tout ça ne leur arrive enfin.

Harry se rasséréna (ça existe ce mot ?) et chacun leur tour tout les gens présent dans la salle prirent l'enfant dans les bras.

Noah saisit cependant la main de Harry et la serra très fort quand ce fut au tour de Sirius de prendre son filleul dans les bras tandis qu'Orphée lui caressait la tête.

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête et de laisser couler une larme que Draco lui essuya doucement, discrètement pour que Valérian ne voie pas que Harry pleurait.

Puis un peu moins d'un mois plus tard, le 16 août 1981, le petit Draco Lucius Maximilian Malfoy-Nott naquit par césarienne devant un public aussi extatique qu'un mois avant, le petit Harry tendant ses bras frénétiquement vers la petite poupée blonde qui regardait difficilement toutes ses têtes autour de lui.

Harry et Draco restaient cependant au fond de la salle, Draco supportant difficilement la jalousie maladive qui l'assaillait.

"Dray, calmes toi…Tu vas finir par faire exploser un objet."

Draco serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours été terriblement jaloux des autres, de ceux qui riaient, s'amusaient, s'embrassaient par amour et non par devoir, il avait été tellement jaloux de la famille Weasley qu'il en était venu à les haïr et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait avec un lui tout petit, qui avait un avenir tout joyeux devant lui et Dray sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint de son traitement à lui.

De ce que son père lui avait fait, de ce que cet homme qui lui faisait face, allongé dans son lit, entouré des personnes qu'il aimait, était capable de faire.

Le jeune homme ne put rester un instant de plus dans cette salle et c'est suffoquant presque qu'il en sorti, suivit de Harry qui rassura Théo d'un geste de main.

Ils sortirent ensemble sous le soleil et Draco alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face à un petit lac où des cygnes tournaient en rond joyeusement.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et lui saisit la main sans rien dire, laissant un silence paisible calmer petit à petit la jalousie de son frère.

Draco finit par soupirer et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui caressa doucement la joue.

"Dray, il faut que tu surmontes ta jalousie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde, ce ne sont pas les gens que nous avons connu…Il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu prennes en comptes le présent en mettant le passé derrière toi."

"Ce n'est pas juste. "Articula Draco malgré les sanglots silencieux qui secouaient son corps.

Harry se retourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je sais Dray mais maintenant tu as Théo, j'ai Valérian, je vais avoir un bébé, tu vas être parrain, et Voldemort a disparu, nous pouvons être heureux Dray, il ne reste qu'à toi de l'accepter."

"Que Voldemort est disparut n'est pas une bonne chose Ry et tu le sais."

"Oui, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas là et à mon avis il ne réapparaîtra pas avant longtemps…bon alors probablement que lorsqu'il réapparaîtra il sera plus fort mais pour l'instant, on peut peut être profiter non ?"

"Tu m'énerves à avoir toujours raison."

Harry éclata de rire puis redevint silencieux, restant ainsi au calme à regarder le paysage, jusqu'à ce que Théo arrive et s'inquiète de Draco, les deux frères lui sourirent et Théo remplaça Harry auprès de Draco qui se réinstalla confortablement contre son petit ami et resta silencieux un moment avant de dire simplement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien…qu'il lui dirait peut être un jour pourquoi mais pas maintenant, que maintenant il voulait simplement l'embrasser.

Le 24 décembre 1981 enfin, Lune-mila Sora Zoé Andrews-Avery naquit elle aussi par césarienne, pas en écosse mais à Londres, dans le grand manoir de Lucius où chaque couple se partageait une aile. Sévérus et James, l'aile nord, Valérian et Nathaniel, l'aile ouest, Lucius et Maximilian, l'aile est et Noah et Théo l'aile Sud. Sirius et Orphée habitait un petit appartement en plein milieu du chemin de traverse et Rémus n'était carrément plus en Angleterre mais en Australie où il participait à un congrès sur les problèmes concernant la lycanthropie, le vampirisme, et toute les malédiction qui touchaient les hommes et les condamnaient à l'exil social.

Bref donc, le 24 décembre, la petite Lune-Mila naquit, cadeau de noêl adorable, le duvet qu'elle avait sur la tête avait une inquiétante couleur noir corbeau mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier si ce n'est Draco et Harry, les autres s'extasiant sur la petite frimousse de la première petite fille de la maison.

Cette gamine va se sentir fière au milieu de tous ses mâles.

Orphée et Noah étaient ravi de leur petit filleul et le petit Draco et le petit Harry, âgé tout les deux de 4 mois ou presque voulaient touchés la nouvelle poupée de la maison. Une poupée toute mignonne et endormit qui allait probablement en faire bavé à toute la maison.

Et c'est ainsi que les plus belles années de chaque occupant du manoir commença.


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 16 :

Cinq ans ont passés…cinq magnifiques années, où Draco et moi avons pu retrouver un peu la joie de vivre que nous n'avons jamais vraiment connu…cinq ans à chérir des êtres qui nous aimaient en retour, cinq ans à envisager un monde, qui je le savais depuis le début, n'aboutirais que lorsque Voldemort serait définitivement mort et incinéré…ce qui était loin d'être le cas puisque monsieur n'avait pas décidé de réapparaître après notre enlèvement à Théo et à moi.

Donc pour le moment, nous vivons heureux…continuellement dans le mensonge mais sur une surface plutôt heureuse et détendu.

Draco a du mal à garder son sang froid, surtout quand il voit le regard de Théo se poser sur le duvet blond de leur petit bébé, Lucié, né depuis 6 mois à peine.

Lune aussi est différente de nous, de moi…ce qui force Valérian à douter…je le vois dans ses yeux, nous le voyons dans les yeux de tout nos colocataires. Il suffit de voir Lune et moi petit l'un à coté de l'autre pour savoir qu'il y a un problème. Ce sont presque des jumeaux. Mis à part les yeux, qu'elle a bleu ciel, comme son père, Val, qui m'a soupçonné d'avoir friquoté avec James. J'aurais été lui, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose, malgré toute la confiance qu'il me porte…j'ai les mêmes yeux bleus, enfin Nathaniel les a.

Mais…je crois que le pire, ce sont les petits…les petits qui nous voit tel que nous sommes, qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Draco et moi, lorsque nous nous en sommes aperçut leur ont interdit de parler de nous, de notre ressemblance avec Lucius et James. Comment des enfants de trois ans pourraient comprendre ? Aujourd'hui je pense qu'ils saisissent mieux, ils sentent qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Je rentres à l'intérieur de la maison et sens tout de suite qu'il y a un problème…un grave problème. Lune est dans les bras de Val, en larme, tandis que tous me regardent avec des yeux…étranges, incertains et…méfiant.

Mes yeux dérivent jusqu'à petit Draco et petit Harry qui baissent la tête et mon sang se glace. Le temps du mensonge est révolu…je crois…

"Vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Je demande avec désinvolture.

"Nath…Lune vient de nous dire quelque chose de…troublant."

Je fronce les sourcils alors que ma petite perle baisse la tête. Je m'avance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras pour la serrer et l'enjoindre à sécher ses larmes. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour de toute façon.

"C'est-à-dire ?" Je baisse la tête vers Lune et lui embrasse le front avant de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant. Elle plonge sa tête dans mon cou et se mouche dans ma chemise.

"Nous étions en train de parler du fait qu'elle possède des cheveux noirs et une forme de visage que ni toi ni Valérian ne possède." Me répond Lucius.

"Et les petits sont arrivés à ce moment là et sont intervenu en disant que, au contraire, Lune et toi vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau…surtout les cheveux. Puis elle a posé précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche et s'est fait grondé par Harry et Draco…Nous avons demandé précisions et Harry a continué en disant…sans vraiment s'en rendre compte je crois, que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre car nous ne vous voyions pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquez..."Continu Valérian.

"Hum…je vois…heu…"

"Que se passe t-il ?" Demande Draco en entrant dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en regardant cette petite réunion improvisée. Il se vautre sur le canapé à coté de Théo qui tient Lucié dans ses bras et caresse les joues de son petit ange en embrassant rapidement Théo au coin des lèvres.

"Il se trouve que ma ressemblance, dis je en insistant bien sur ce mot, avec Lune a encore une fois été remise en cause et des petites monstres ont trouvés amusants d'entrer dans la conversation."

Il cesse d'un coup ses caresses sur son fils et me regarde en écarquillant les yeux alors que Lune, que j'ai posé à terre,

Harry et Draco baissent la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation.

"Et ?"

"Et ça a donné lieu à une hypothèse fantasque et complètement délirante que nous aimerions voir réfuté." Continu Max.

"C'est-à-dire ?" Continu Draco pour être bien sûr que nous sommes véritablement foutu.

"Que nous ne vous voyions pas tel que vous êtes vraiment."

Draco grimace légèrement.

"Et vous y avez cru ?"

"Dray…"Fais-je avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

"Nath ! "Réagi t-il tout se suite en se levant. Il me lance un regard furieux et sort de la pièce. Je ne jettes pas un coup d'œil aux autres et part à sa poursuite.

Il marche rapidement vers le lac du parc mais je ne tarde pas à le rattraper et lui attrape le bras.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps."

Il stoppe net mais ne se retourne pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'il ressent. La même chose que moi…la peur. La peur d'être rejeté. De ne pas être compris. De se retrouver de nouveau seul et hait. Surtout hait comme autrefois.

"Dray on ne peut pas leur mentir toute notre vie. On ne peut pas leur faire ça, ni à eux, ni aux enfants. Nous le devons à Valérian et Théo qui doutent de jour en jour qu'ils sont bel et bien les parents de nos enfants. Je ne peux plus voir les regards pleins de doute et de tristesse quand Valérian regarde Lune et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi avec Théo."

"Mais Harry…si…"

"Draco, avec des si, on peut refaire le monde. Ils comprendront et si ils ne comprennent pas et bien…Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge…si ils ne comprennent pas alors nous partirons tout les deux…nous irons chercher Tom ensemble, nous le détruirons pour offrir un monde meilleur à nos enfants et…et puis nous disparaîtrons. Je ne peux plus leur mentir Dray. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans ton accord."

Il se retourne finalement et me prends la tête entre ses mains avant de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres.

"D'accord…Mais…si jamais nous devons en arriver à disparaître, je veux que nous quittions le monde magique…pour toujours."

"Pour toujours Dray, je te le promets."

Nous rentrons finalement à l'intérieur et rejoignons le salon ou ils sont tous installés, visiblement en train de parler de nous.

Ils cessent immédiatement lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce et Draco et moi nous laissons tomber dans les deux seuls fauteuils inutilisés de la pièce.

Draco baisse la tête, me montrant clairement qu'il ne commencera aucune discussion. Il n'est pas serpentard pour rien…le courage et lui…même si il en fait preuve quand il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences…c'est-à-dire dans l'urgence d'une bataille ou une connerie dans le genre qui nous a sauver déjà plusieurs fois la vie…

Enfin bref, moi ayant été gryffondor pendant prés de sept ans suis, dans la logique Malfoyienne, beaucoup plus apte à commencer.

"Bien…hum...par où pourrais-je commencer ?"

"Par le début." M'interromps mon père.

"Ha mais James, tout serait beaucoup plus simple si tu t'en souvenais du début."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu y étais au début…C'est vous…toi, Severus et…"

Il y a quelque chose de pas normal…je regarde tout autour de moi rapidement tandis que Draco me regarde l'air interrogatif.

Puis au bout d'un instant je m'aperçois de ce qui manque.

"Où sont les enfants ?" Je demande précipitamment en me levant.

"Je les ai envoyé là haut." Répond Max." N'essayes pas de changer la convers…"

Mais je n'attends même pas qu'il est fini de parler et m'élance vers l'étage, pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco qui est la plus proche…et mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je l'atteins enfin et en pousse la porte.

Valérian arrive derrière moi et pousse un cri avant d'avancer dans la pièce l'air hagard.

Suivit rapidement de Lucius et Max, James, Severus et Draco qui me regarde l'air bouleversé. Il sort de la pièce et je le vois aller à la rencontre de Théo et le prendre dans ses bras. Lui et leur petit bout.

Mon dieu…si jamais il lui touche un cheveu.

"C'est pas vrai…C'est pas vrai." Murmure Valérian inlassablement.

Tous ont l'air mortifié. Et je devrais l'être aussi. Mais je sais qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal. Tom ne les touchera pas. Il me veut moi, les gosses ne pourront lui faire de mal dans le futur puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de prophétie. Il les gardera en vie pour m'avoir moi, et Draco peut être. Quoiqu'il s'en fout un peu de Draco.

Je dois y aller.

Il ne les touchera pas…

N'est ce pas ?

Et les ramener.

"Nath…"Murmure Val en s'approchant de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils, ravalant mes larmes…Il ne leur fera pas de mal.

"Il ne leur fera pas de mal Val."

"Qui ?...Qui ne leur fera pas de mal ?" Demande James brutalement…"Qui enlèverait des enfants pour ensuite ne rien leur faire ?"

"Tom. "Je réponds dans un souffle sachant qu'il ne comprendra pas de qui je parle. Tom a disparu depuis longtemps, et il n'a jamais vraiment fait parler de lui sous le prénom de Tom.

"Qui est Tom ?" Continu t-il comme je m'y attendais. Et je n'ai, mais alors, aucune envie de lui répondre.

J'aimerais, pour l'instant, simplement m'asseoir, et attendre de ses nouvelles, j'aimerais être encore hier où je le pensais si loin, j'aimerais prendre ma fille dans les bras, la faire tourner dans les airs, puis embrasser Valérian et lui réclamer un deuxième gamin…

J'aimerais…j'aimerais que tout ça ne soit pas fini…pas maintenant.

Mais Draco et moi savons très bien que c'est fini, et que tout va recommencer.

Je ne lui répond pas et hausse les épaules avant de me retourner vers Draco qui affiche une mine triste mais résigné. Alors je redescends, faisant signe aux autres de me suivre et me retourne finalement vers eux lorsque nous sommes arriver en bas. Debout, dans le grand hall.

"Bien, mon nom est en réalité Harry Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1981, et voici Draco Malfoy, né le 16 août 1981, j'ai remonter le temps il y a 5 ans dans l'espoir d'empêcher Voldemort d'arriver à ses fins…et Draco m'y à rejoint après avoir…échapper à un truc pas sympa dont on vous expliquera les détails plus tard pour l'instant y pas vraiment le temps. J'ai réussit à changer plusieurs choses, et non des moindres, l'ennui étant que Voldemort a décidé de partir quand celui de mon temps la rejoint pour l'avertir de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Nous pensons qu'il est parti à la recherche d'une pierre de Lune, qui peut lui assurer pleine puissance et immortalité. Et nous pensons également, qu'il la trouvé, puisque manifestement il est revenu. Il ne fera aucun mal aux enfants. Il me veut moi. Et d'ailleurs en voici la confirmation. Traitez nous de tout les noms si vous voulez, d'inconscient, de déclencheurs de paradoxe temporel, d'égoïste, de manipulateur, de menteur...Tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez jamais nous dire que nous avons mal fait…Parce que vous ne savez rien. "

Je m'arête là dans ma tirade et déroule le parchemin qui dévoile comme je m'y attendait le marque des ténèbres.

_Cher Harry _

_Cela fait une éternité n'est ce pas ? _

_Je voudrais te rencontrer…et en finir accessoirement. Il ne sera bien entendu rien fait aux gamins…je compte plus simplement les élever à ma sauce et les transformer en petits mangemorts parfaits…qu'en penses-tu ?_

_J'ai toujours pensé que prendre des sangs pur dés le plus jeune âge pour les faire devenir exactement ce que nous voulons qu'il soit était une excellente idée. Même si tout n'a pas exactement marché comme prévu avec ce cher Draco. Que je me ferai un plaisir de rencontrer en même temps que toi d'ailleurs. Son père, voudrait le voir. Je l'ai emmené avec moi lorsque je t'ai rejoint. Quand dis tu…et lui ?_

_Je me ferais un réel plaisir de vous voir demain, aux alentours de 4h, au cimetière de la dernière fois. Et j'amènerais ta mioche pour qu'elle assiste aux spectacles de votre disparition._

_Amicalement_

_TMR_

_Voldemort._

Je grogne et passe la lettre à Draco qui la regarde en écarquillant peu à peu les yeux. La nouvelle que son père est ici ne va pas le laisser indemne.

"Je suis désolé."

Il me regarde en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je crois qu'il est venu le temps que l'on retrouve nos véritables corps.

"Harry, Draco et Lune vont bien. Il ne leur fera rien."

Ils ne répondent pas, me regardant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et me rappellent que je leur ai dit la vérité sur nous.

Ca doit faire beaucoup en pas longtemps.

J'ai peur pour Lune. Et nous. Si petit Draco et petit moi mourront, disparaîtrons nous ?

Une hypothèse me glace le sang et je sens la bile envahir ma bouche alors que mon teint doit devenir livide.

J'arrache la lettre des mains de Draco et la relit.

« _…Pour qu'elle assiste au spectacle de votre disparition_. »

Il ne veux pas nous combattre…il veut simplement nous tuer…en éliminant nos nous enfants.

Notre lien semble fonctionner à merveille puisque quelques secondes plus tard c'est au tour de Draco de devenir livide.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas le droit ! S'exclame Draco les larmes aux yeux. Il ne peut pas faire ça…Harry ? Il ne peut pas hein ?"

"Quoi ? Faire quoi ?"

Je ne réponds pas à James, essayant simplement d'avaler la pilule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

"Pourquoi maintenant Dray ?" Fais je finalement en fondant en larme. Je ne veux pas que tout recommence. "Bordel. Tom, je vais te tuer."

Draco me prends dans les bras et me murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, paroles dont il ne pense pas un mot.

"Pourrait on s'il vous plait, savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Bordel !" Crie d'un coup Lucius, émanant de colère

Draco se retourne et se place devant moi.

"Bien tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, cher père ! Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que Voldemort à enlever les enfants pour nous faire venir à lui, Harry et moi, qui l'avons combattu dans notre monde , pour Harry depuis ses 11 ans, moi depuis mes 17 ans…

Pourquoi seulement 17 cher papa ? Parce que jusque là j'étais royalement tenu en laisse par tes bons soins. Le fouet, je crois était ton accessoire préféré. D'ailleurs, à la base, je ne devrais même pas être ici mais enterré au fond d'un cachot. Vivant je précise.

Si, un de nos elfes de maisons n'avaient pas été avertir les elfes de Poudlard de ce que le vilain maître Mafloy avait fait à son fils pour avoir refuser de continuer à service Lord Voldemort, je serais mort, enfermé dans ce putain de cercueil, au fond de ce cachot sordide. Si Harry Potter, celui que tu m'as appris a détesté dés ma plus tendre enfance à coup de bâton et de pied, de gifle et de doloris, si Harry n'était pas venu tout de suite me chercher, mettant sa rancune envers moi de côté, je serais mort, étouffé...

Et toi cher Sévérus, qui a si finement tué Dumbledore pour nous foutre encore plus dans la merde ou on était déjà, qui a détesté ton propre fils, qui l'a humilié, descendu, sans même qu'il ne saches jamais qui tu étais réellement pour lui.

Lui Harry Potter, qui après l'assassinat de ses parents, James et Lily Potter, qui avait bien tout réussit dans son plan de te séduire James, pauvre con qui t'es laissé berner, quand il avait un an, pour finir chez la famille de cette chère Lily qui s'est évertué à lui caché qui il était vraiment, c'est-à-dire un sorcier, lui faisant rentrer dans la tête que la magie n'existait pas à coup de poings, asservissant un gamin, le faisant dormir dans un placard, le nourrissant à peine, pour que finalement un putain de demi géant rapplique et avoues à Harry qui il est en réalité, un sorcier, le plongeant dans un monde de joie et de bonne humeur, mais si sombrement auréolé d'une menace encore présente, qui a forcé, à cause de la folie des adultes, à plongé un môme de 11 ans dans l'enfer…

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, toi, pauvre tache Sévérus, décide, au dernier moment, de renvoyer Harry là ou tout a commencé pour empêcher que tout arrive, ce qu'il a réussit à faire, mais tout n'a finalement pas marcher comme prévu, puisque notre Tom et mon père sont venu rejoindre votre Tom pour chercher un moyen de devenir invulnérable, qu'ils ont trouvés, et maintenant ils ont nos nous miniatures, qu'ils vont demain soir tuer, pour nous faire disparaître nous, pour qu'on ne vivent jamais, pour que notre existence même soit désintégré de la surface de la planète…juste à cause d'un homme…juste à cause de la folie d'un homme…Nous avons été 5 années heureux, cinq belles années. Les seuls qui n'auront jamais lieu.

Parce que, dés que nous serons morts, tout changera, et vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Il n'y aura pas de Luna, il n' y aura pas de couple, Max et Lucius, Sévérus et James…ni de Nathaniel et Noah Andrews, ni de Lucié…"continu t-il en ravalant un sanglot. "Il n'y aura plus rien que vous. Il n'y aura plus rien de tout ceci…"

Il arrête finalement de parler et se tourne vers moi, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je dois être blanc comme un linge et le prends dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le peux.

Je suis d'accord avec lui sur le fond, se défouler sur quelqu'un fait du bien surtout si ce quelqu'un ressemble trait pour trait à Lucius mais je suis par contre complètement opposé au couplet sur notre disparition. Tom nous prends pour des cons, il pense que je vais attendre demain, il me connaît trop bien et ne sait pas à quel point j'ai changé. Ce soir, les petits seront à la maison…Moi, peut être six pieds sous terre…mais eux à la maison…et en vie. Pour longtemps.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Réussit à articuler Severus alors que les autres sont bouche bée.

Je lâche Draco et me place devant eux.

"Non Severus, les enfants ne mourront pas, ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller les chercher."

"Je viens avec toi." Murmure Draco derrière moi. J'acquiesce et fronce les sourcils alors que Severus me regarde bizarrement, et je m'aperçois vite qu'il en est de même pour les autres.

"Ce n'était pas ce que voulais dire Sev, Nath, il demandait si c'était vrai, ce que vient de dire Noah."

J'écarquille les yeux. Bien sur que c'est vrai…faudrait vraiment être timbré pour inventer un truc comme ça.

"Oui…enfin…bien sûr que c'est vrai."

Ca semble les choquer encore plus et cette fois-ci c'est James qui prend la parole.

"Mais comment est-ce possible, je veux dire, jamais Lucius ne toucherait à…"

"Si, il le ferait sous l'emprise de Lily…mais est-on vraiment obligé de parler de ça." L'interrompt Draco en se passant la main devant les yeux.

Lucius se tait et lance un regard malheureux à Draco.

"Harry, nous devrions reprendre nos apparences, si tu dois combattre Tom, il faut que tu ais toute ta puissance."

Je secoue la tête et me retourne vers lui, lui saisit les mains et plante mes yeux dans les siens à la recherche du scellé que Dumbledore a posé il y a cinq ans. Je sens peu à peu mon corps changé et mes cheveux devenir moins long, se transformant au fur et à mesure en masse désordonné et folle de cheveux noir corbeau.

Je vois les cheveux de Draco reprendre leur superbe couleur blond argent surréaliste, ces traits devenir plus fin, plus beau, tellement semblable maintenant que j'y pense à ceux de Max…plus qu'à ceux de Narcissa. Ces yeux reprennent enfin cette couleur orageuse que je leur ai toujours connu et que j'ai toujours adoré…c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait à l'école.

Nous, nous retournons vers les autres quand la métamorphose est terminé et tombons nez à nez avec des regards ahurits auquel je m'attendais un peu.

Je me vois dans le miroir du salon et constate avec amertume que je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis, je suis toujours assez petit, mais pas moins que Nathaniel, mais je suis bien plus mince…pas maigre, ces années de vie heureuse m'ont un peu remplumé, mais je reste quand même mince, très finement musclé, mais traits sont plus féminin et j'ai l'air si fragile…et mes yeux…bon sang, je crois que je hais mes yeux. Je retrouve ce puit sans fond de douleur et de tristesse…pourquoi n'y t-il pas l'étincelle de joie et d'espoir que je trouvais souvent dans les yeux de Nathaniel…

N'y ais je donc jamais cru ?

Je détourne la tête et ferme violemment les yeux alors que des images d'avant me revienne en mémoire.

"Je vais aller au manoir de Tom, avec Draco, récupérer les enfants et les ramener ici."

"Nous venons avec vous." Fait James d'une voix catégorique…

J'aurais presque envie de rire. Presque.

"Ho non James, tu ne viendras pas…vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, vous seriez plus un poids qu'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous surveillez en plus de chercher les enfants."

"Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu es plus fort que nous ? Que toi, sous prétexte que tu as peut être connu mieux que nous le combat, tu nous es supérieur ? Ce sont nos enfants qui sont là-bas Nath, comment peux-tu penser que nous allons les laisser seul ?"

Je souris faiblement et secoue la tête avant de répondre à Max.

"Max, si seulement tu savais…je n'insinue pas que je suis plus fort que vous…je le dis haut et fort. Vous tous réuni n'auriez pas la force ou la puissance de me combattre, peut être seulement Draco parce qu'il a de mon sang à l'intérieur de lui."

"De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Comment pourrais tu être plus puissant que nous ? Tu es seulement le fils de James et Severus non ? Et le petit Harry n'a rien de spécial."

Je ricane sinistrement.

"Mais le petit Harry, n'a pas perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an, il ne s'est pas pris un avada en pleine tête à l'âge de un an, il ne s'est pas retrouver acteur d'une prophétie morbide avant même sa naissance. Le petit Harry a eu une enfance toute rose grâce au grand Harry…qui a réussit à éviter des trucs bien dégoûtant pour le nouveaux petit Harry. Je suis bien plus puissant que Dumbledore lui-même, j'aurais pu LE détruire dans notre temps si il ne m'avait pas pris tout les gens que j'aimais, si il ne s'était pas évertué à détruire psychologiquement et physiquement un gamin de 17 ans…vous ne savez rien de ce qui se passait là-bas...vous ne savez pas les morts, vous ne savez pas les cris, l'odeur de sangs, de morts, de douleurs…les pleurs, le sang…partout…tout rouge…"

Je sens de bras m'entourer et je me pelotonne dans le giron de Draco qui, je le sens, lance un regard noir aux autres.

Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant.

Je respire fort l'odeur de mon frère de sang, tentant de refouler les images, les odeurs qui m'assaillent et finalement me redresse.

"Nous y allons." Dis je faiblement." Et vous nous attendez. Ici…sans rien tentez. Je les ramènerais, je vous en fais le serment. Il ne leur sera pas fait de mal."

Puis je me retourne et Draco et moi quittons la maison sans un regard en arrière. Mon cœur se serre alors que tout ce que je souhaite est de me retourner et de courir vers Val pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer comme je l'aime un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Draco, tu viens, tu prends les petits, et tu repars d'accord ?"

Nous transplanons à ce moment là et j'ai juste le temps de voir ses yeux se faire froid avant de disparaître. Il me serre durement le bras lorsque nous réapparaissons.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?"

Je ferme les yeux et sent une larme dévalé l'une de mes joues.

"Dray, Lucié et Théo ont besoin de toi, il faut que quelqu'un ramène les enfants avant le combat. Je vais le tuer ce soir Dray, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là, je veux que tu sois avec eux, dans le manoir, à embrasser Théo, Lucié…Et Lune. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Promets moi Dray. " Lui dis-je en essuyant ses larmes.

Il secoue vivement la tête et nous nous tournons ensemble vers le grand manoir de Lord Voldemort…toujours le même.

Nous prenons une faible inspiration et entrons ensemble par le seul passage secret inconnu de Voldemort lui-même...puisque c'est moi qui l'ai construit.

Ressortirais-je un jour de cette immonde bâtisse ou tant des miens sont morts ?


	16. chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

L'entrée du passage secret était juste là, devant nous, sur un mur aussi sombre qu'humide qui aurait pu faire froid dans le dos à n'importe qui, sauf à moi…et à Dray dans une autre mesure.

Nous ne primes cependant pas beaucoup de temps et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur ou un courant glacial nous accueillit.

Décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette baraque.

Nous avançâmes dans le couloir, passant des portes derrière lesquelles je ne sentais pas les enfants, dans leurs auras, et nous continuâmes pendant un long moment, ne croisant personne, ce qui fit monter en nous l'angoisse d'un piège tendu par un Voldemort plus puissant qu'il ne l'avais jamais été, peut être même, si notre théorie était la bonne, par deux voldemort…

Bon sang, nous étions en plein dans la gueule du loup sans aucun renfort ni aucun plan B, et je sentais, plus on approchait de la source de magie que dégageait le fond du couloir, que plus que tout, il nous aurait fallu un plan B.

La pièce qui terminait le couloir, dans laquelle nous entrâmes lentement, baguette levée et un sort bien méchant au bout des lèvres devait être une salle de réunion au vue de la grande table au centre de la pièce…où peut être était ce une salle à manger ? La pièce était trop sombre et je n'arrivais pas à voir si quelqu'un était assis sur les chaises qui entouraient la table, mais mon instinct me hurlait que si, et que je savais très bien qui y était assis.

Je m'approchais alors plus rapidement et la rejoignait, suivit de près par Draco qui couvrait mes arrières.

Lune-Mila, Harry et Draco était bien là assis, le regard pleins de larmes fixés sur nous. Je m'approchait encore, ma raison partant loin au profit de mon impulsion toute gryffondorienne et hélas bien trop spontanée, j'eu à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte que Dray laissait échapper un cri et que je me retrouvais projeter dans les airs, mon dos et ma tête heurtant violemment l'un des murs de la pièce.

J'entendis des pas se précipiter vers moi et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Ca aurait vraiment été trop bête de le faire maintenant…plus tard, quand ils seraient mort d'accord, mais pas maintenant.

Je me relevais et manquais de m'écrouler de nouveau alors que ma cicatrice m'arrachait presque la tête, bon sang, jamais elle ne m'avait fait aussi mal.

« Harry ? »

Je ne répondis pas à Draco qui fixait tous les recoins de la pièce, s'attendant visiblement à voir son père ou le seigneur des ténèbres surgir sans prévenir.

Moi je levais ma main vers la table et concentrais mon énergie dessus, faisant peu à peu apparaître puis enfin disparaître les cloisons qui entourait les petits avant d'ordonner à Dray de les faire sortir.

Je vis bien qu'il comptait refuser mais un seul coup d'œil de ma part l'en dissuada et il me lâcha me laissant m'appuyer sur le mur pour reprendre mon souffle.

Il se précipita vers les petits et prit Lune et Harry dans ses bras, tenant Draco par la main puis il me lança un dernier regard avant que je ne lève de nouveau la main et lui jette un sort de protection et d'invisibilité pour qu'il puisse sortir sans problème.

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, sondant la salle à la recherche du moindre signe de vie.

Mais rien, le silence absolu.

* * *

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement et s'avança dans la salle, sombre.

Trop sombre pour apercevoir les ombres qui s'avançaient doucement dans la pièce, l'entourant progressivement.

Harry les sentit avant de les apercevoir, il tourna sur lui-même, les fixant, leur silhouette apparaissant au fur et à mesure dans la pénombre.

« Intéressant comme mise en scène. » Murmura t-il alors qu'un rire effrayant retentissait dans la pièce.

« C'est la dernière dont tu seras témoin mon petit Potter. » Fit la voix glaciale de Voldemort alors qu'il entrait dans le cercle des mangemort Lucius à ses côtés.

« Nous verrons bien Tom. » Siffla t-il en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais...et bien toujours est-il que je reprends conscience et que c'est un choc plutôt étrange pour moi... je ne pensais pas me relever après l'avada utlime que m'a balancer Tom avant de carboniser sur place.

Il me vient quand même à l'esprit que, si je l'ai vu cramer, lui et son cher homonyme qui avait intégré son corps...c'est vrai...pourquoi rester jumeaux quand on peut s'associer dans un même corps et qu'on est la même personne...?

Question con je continues.

Bref, la constatation de ma survit n'est plus aussi extraordinaire que cela puisque je n'ai pas perdu conscience la seconde qui a suivi l'entré brutale du sort dans ma cage thoracique.

Bref, si j'ouvre les yeux maintenant, je pense pouvoir tomber sur quelque chose de plus attrayant qu'un cachot bien humide, enchaîné et torturé.

Il me vient à l'esprit que si j'était enchaîné et torturé je le sentirais un minimum et que dans le même cas, si j'étais mort, il me semble qu'une grande lumière blanche serait là pour m'accompagner non ?

Après tout je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier donc...

Bon, je soupire plus fort (donc je suis vivant) et cligne enfin des yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec...Sity.

"Bordel !»

Je fais un bond de deux mètres, ce qui me permet de m'apercevoir que je suis entier, bien vivant et bien là et observe les alentours...Ou ce qu'il en reste.

Apparemment Tom a succombé, Lucius a succombé et tout les mangemorts qui m'ont fait chier ont succombé...

Bien...je suis heureux.

Très heureux.

C'est même la première fois depuis un bail que je suis aussi heureux.

Ca explique d'ailleurs le fait que je me laisse souplement tomber par terre et que je laisse échapper des larmes de joie.

Merlin, merci merci merci merci merci...etc...

Je reste assis encore cinq petites minutes et me décide finalement à bouger, jetant un regard circulaire à la salle je me sens comme dans un film fantastique où le héros se retourne vers la scène où il vient d'achever le plus grand méchant de toute l'histoire...Et je m'aperçois que c'est le cas...Et que enfin, le héros a vaincu, comme dans les contes de fées, le méchant de l'histoire.

Quelques larmes envahissent alors de nouveaux mes yeux et je passe une main lasse dessus, depuis combien de temps est ce que je pensais que justement ce conte de fée là finirait comme un conte morbide et sans fin... Combien de fois ais-je pensé que j'allais mourir avant d'avoir atteint vingt ans, combien de fois ais-je pensé ne jamais connaître un sentiment pareille de soulagement et de tristesse.

Parce que je n'arrive pas à ne pas être triste. Merlin, je suis plus que ça, je suis déprimé, purement et simplement déprimé, déprimé, en larme, et suffisamment faible pour rien qu'en faisant un pas je me sentes déjà épuisé.

Sity me prends la main et m'aide à sortir du manoir, me menant comme on l'aurait fait pour un aveugle et justement la lumière du soleil m'aveugle.

J'avais presque oublié que nous étions en pleine après midi.

Je fais quelques pas dans l'herbe fraîche et attends...

Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'attends quand même, peut être que quelqu'un viendra me dire ce que je dois faire maintenant, parce que...parce que malgré tout je me sens vide...vide et inutile.

J'étais l'arme, pendant vingt cinq ans j'ai été l'arme ultime, plus ou moins branché pourrais-je dire, mais dans mon esprit je l'ai toujours été, pensant être sur cette terre pour accomplir quelque chose de bien spécifique ou ne pas le réussir et mourir...et accessoirement mourir en la réussissant...

Mais...Et maintenant...Maintenant que j'ai réussi à accomplir ce pourquoi je suis né, que suis-je sensé faire ?

Enfin, si, là présentement, je sais ce que je suis sensé faire, c'est à dire rentrer à la maison, serrer mon chérie contre moi, mon bébé, mes copains, mon Dray et prendre un bain, me faire soigner par mon chérie, dormir, manger, me reposer, faire l'amour avec mon chérie, dormir, et après boire...du champagne pour fêter la fin du chieur numéro un...

Tout ceci dans la mesure ou mon cher Dray et moi ne nous faisons pas jeter dehors pour mensonge hautement inqualifiable.

Ok, je sais très bien qu'ils ne le feront pas mais ça ajoute un peu au mélo déjà bien ancré...

Je décide finalement, au bout de dix minutes d'entretien avec moi même que peu importe ce qu'il se passera maintenant, la menace fantôme est grillé donc il ne peut rien se passer de pire...Sauf si une bombe atomique nous rase tous...Mais ce serait vraiment pas de pot… (BOOOOM...Fin...).

Je quitte les limites du manoir et dans un dernier effort surhumain je transplane chez nous.

Bon sang, que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi…même si je m'écroule sur le sol en réapparaissant devant les portes du manoir, je suis quand même soulagé d'être rentré.

Je me relève doucement, tremblant de tous mes membres et monte lentement les marches, jusqu'à atteindre la porte que je n'ai pas vraiment la force d'ouvrir, alors je m'appuis contre elle et lève le poings avant de frapper avec les maigres forces qu'il me reste sur le bois.

J'entends le bruit résonner à l'intérieur et continu à m'appuyer contre la porte, seul moyen pour moi de ne pas définitivement m'effondrer.

J'entends des pas s'approcher rapidement de moi et la porte s'ouvre me faisant basculer en avant, dans deux bras forts et réconfortant.

Maintenant, je peux dormir.


	17. chapitre 17

**EPILOGUE .**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER-SNAPE DESCEND ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

On entendit quelque part dans l'immense manoir une porte claquée et des pas précipités dans les escaliers avant qu'une tête pleine de cheveux ébouriffé suivit d'un corps entre dans une immense cuisine éclairé par deux immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur un immense parc…

« Hmmmmm…moui, p'pa ? »

Sévérus Snape, occupé à couper des tranches de pain se retourna vers son fils et lui lança le regard made in Snape de la mort qui tue avant de faire siffler sa voix dans l'air.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plait, mon cher fils, m'expliquer pour quel sombre raison toi et Mila et ton cher et tendre avez décidé de quitter furtivement la maison à trois heures du matin cette nuit alors que ton père, ton parrain, et toutes les personnes un tant soit peu adulte de cette baraque vous l'avions formellement interdit ?

Le garçon aux magnifiques yeux verts et au visage de poupée prit une moue peiné et fixa gentiment son père avant de s'avancer vers lui et de sortir quelques assiettes d'un placard.

« Je…heu…et bien…ils se trouvent que…nous…enfin…il… » Harry, car c'était lui, soupira bruyamment et s'affala sur une chaise prenant un air passablement agacé.

« Il se trouve qu'il y avait une fête chez Dean Thomas et qu'il tenait ABSOLUMENT à ce que nous y soyons, et je ne pouvais pas simplement refusé, ça n'aurait pas été correct, mais et bien, comme j'étais puni, je ne vous ai rien demandé, parce que Lucius et toi aurait à coup sûr refusé et comme papa n'est pas là et bien on est parti tout seul…Tu vois ? Ce n'est rien vraiment … »

Sévérus lâcha alors le couteau et se planta devant son fils.

« Va me chercher Mila et Draco. Nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion sur ce qui n'est « rien » pour nous. Et on se dépêche. »

Le jeune garçon fila comme l'éclair et atteint rapidement sa chambre dans laquelle il pénétra doucement, il s'approcha du lit ou dormait profondément un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans aux cheveux blonds tombant allègrement devant son visage doux et apaisé par le sommeil.

Harry sourit amoureusement et grimpa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon au dessus du corps de Draco sans pourtant le toucher.

Il se pencha lentement vers son visage et effleura les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de son petit ami, souriant alors que l'autre lâchait un petit soupir de satisfaction et se redressait un peu, tendant ses lèvres vers celle du brun qui rit doucement avant de finalement les attraper.

Le blond, encore un peu envahit par les brumes du sommeil passa ses bras pâles et finement musclé autour des épaules de l'autre garçon et l'attira à lui, leur main glissant rapidement sur leurs corps, se caressant, se…

« HARRY ! DRACO ! QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VENIR VOUS CHERCHEZ ET VOUS TRAINEZ PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES JUSQU'EN BAS. »

Les deux garçons se figèrent et Harry soupira tragiquement alors qu'il effleurait de nouveau les lèvres de son cher et tendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Draco en caressant le popotin ferme et rebondit sous le pyjama du brun qui frissonna violemment.

« Ils savent pour cette nuit, et ni papa, ni Sirius ne sont là, peut être que Nathaniel plaidera pour nous mais j'ai des doutes…la dernière fois qu'on a entraînez Lune dans une de nos conneries enfin c'était plus dangereux que ça en même temps mais bon…Heureusement que Lucié n'a pas insisté pour venir sinon on aurait en plus Noah et Théo sur le dos… »

Draco lâcha un petit rire et attira Harry contre lui, le serrant très fort.

« On va se faire descendre. » Rigola t-il.

« Mouai…et ça te fait marrer. » Le blond ne répondit rien, lui caressant distraitement la joue.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla t-il finalement alors que Harry lui répondait par un sourire heureux.

« Je sais...Moi aussi, alors bouges, ainsi nous mourrons tous les deux avec fierté et courage. »

« Et modestie. » Ajouta une voix féminine et narquoise.

Une jeune fille au teint pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama large blanc et d'un débardeur.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et sourit.

« Vous êtes trop moignon…Mais, Sev va nous tuer si on se dépêches pas donc…Bougez vous les moules, ça chauffe déjà suffisamment comme ça en bas, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête.

Draco et Harry se levèrent finalement avec regret et descendirent les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au salon des appartements des Potter-Snape où étaient installés les pires spécimens du manoir en matière de remontage de bretelle.

Draco, Lune-Mila et Harry sourirent maladroitement et lâchèrent un faible bonjour alors que Sévérus, Lucius, Maximilian, Valérian et Nathaniel les dévisageaient sévèrement.

Il manquait Théo et Noah, mais ils devaient pioncés.

« Bien…explication. » Ordonna Nath en fixant sa fille gravement.

« Ca va c'était qu'une pauvre et innocente fête, ça vous est jamais arriver de faire le mur… » Haussement de sourcil général. Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Ok, reformulons…Ca ne vous serait pas arriver si vous aviez eu des enfances un tant soit peu normal…non, ne répondez pas, c'était une question rhétorique…à laquelle je répondrais moi-même en vous faisant part d'un point de vue hautement philosophique. »

Il reprit son souffle et pinça Draco qui menaçait d'exploser de rire avant de reprendre.

« SI… »S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte. « Bien sûr que ça vous serait arriver puisque vous auriez été des jeunes adolescents normaux, je dis pas que vous étiez pas normaux mais avec la menace de l'autre barré au dessus de la nuque…bon je dis pas non plus que vos parents devaient être sympathique…bon soit, vous n'étiez pas vraiment destiné à vous fendre la poire étant jeune mais…et c'est un mais plutôt significatif à mon humble avis, il y a plus de dix ans que l'autre timbré est mort, que tout le monde vit en paix, gaiement et joyeusement et donc…je pense que nous avons le droit de faire le mur comme tout bon adolescent qui se respecte…et de plus, je suis…d'une certain manière…Nathaniel, Harry donc, et donc…si je suis lui, c'est là que nous entrons dans ma réflexion hautement philosophique, si je suis Harry, et d'une certain manière, je le suis mais nous n'avons pas été élevé pareil, donc si je suis lui et si il est moi, ça veut dire que dans d'autre circonstance il aurait fait la même chose donc, il n'y a aucune raison que vous me passiez un savon puisque Nathaniel le ferait aussi et donc…Voila.

Ha...et nous n'avons absolument pas participé à la décapitation de l'ours en peluche de la petite sœur de Dean...au contraire, nous l'avons même consolé »

Il finit sa tirade en reprenant son souffle et pinça de nouveau Draco qui gloussa.

« Idem. Noah, moi, moi, Noah. » Expliqua t-il plus rapidement.

« Heu…Idem, sachant que je suis la fille du protagoniste éventuel numéro un. »

Un silence pesant se fit alors dans la pièce, silence rompu essentiellement par le tic tac dévastateur de l'horloge, silence oppressant, silence…

Silence…

Silence qui fut finalement rompu par un monstrueux éclat de rire commun…devant des yeux éberlués et soulagés.

Il fallut quelques minutes à toute la joyeuses bandes de parents pour s'arrêter de rire et de recommencer à fixer sévèrement les plus jeunes.

« Harry, c'était une très belle démonstration philosophique, félicitation, un peu embrouillé mais pas fausse. »

Harry sourit, soulagé, mais Lucius reprit, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais, et bien…comme tu l'as si bien dit nous avons pas vraiment vécu cela, ni Nath ni nous, mais…nous savons de quel manière les parents doivent réagir devant une connerie pareil et donc par conséquent…Vous serez puni. »

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais Draco lui saisit la main et la serra.

« Oui, père, c'est tout à fait justifié, nous n'aurions pas du sortir sans votre permission, même si ce n'était que par cheminette. Nous sommes vraiment désolé et attendons donc la sanction avec nos plus vifs remords. »

Le « Ha bon ? » Fut penser si fort par Harry et Mila qu'ils durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, allez vous habillez, nous allons passer à table. » Dit finalement Valérian en souriant gentiment.

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent rapidement et partirent vers leurs chambres.

« Harry a un débit de parole assez impressionnant. » Fit remarquer Max alors que Nathaniel souriait doucement et passait ses bras autour de son époux, assis dans un des fauteuils.

« Mais il n'a pas tord. » Fit-il remarquer alors que Noah qui avait écouté la conversation depuis le début, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du couloir situé au fond du salon entrait et se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

« C'est ça …Auto complimente toi. » Répondit-il d'un regard faussement accusateur.

« Méheu…il n'est pas comme moi…D'abord, je serais bien infichu de sortir autant de mot en si peu de temps, et avec autant de conviction dedans. »

« Moui, je pense que c'est surtout la conviction qui est le plus à retenir, ce gamin te fera gober n'importe quelle connerie du moment que lui-même y croit. »

« Quelle connerie ? » Demanda Théo en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, vêtu d'un Jean bleu marine et d'un pull rouge foncé. Il vint s'installer sur les genoux de son époux et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« La balade de nos chers enfants cette nuit. »

Théo sourit et soupira de contentement.

« L'avantage d'avoir un ange tel que le notre, c'est qu'il ne fait pas ce genre de bêtise. »

« Que tu crois ! » Lâcha Draco en pénétrant dans la pièce, fraîchement lavé et habillé d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche, Harry le suivant, habillé exactement pareil.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda Noah en fronçant les sourcils alors que justement, Lucié et Mila entrait dans la pièce.

« Moi?...Rien. » Lui répondit Draco faignant l'innocence.

« Bon allez. A table. »

Et tous s'installèrent à la grande table déjà dressée par un elfe de maison et ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rejoint par James une petite demi heure plus tard.

Ils mangèrent ainsi pendant de longues années, dans la joie, la chaleur et l'amour.

* * *

Tout va très bien… Nous sommes tous heureux maintenant.


End file.
